Phineas y Ferb: un giro inesperado
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: solo querían unos planos para divertirse un rato en ese día, sin embargo encontraron mas que eso. Pasen y lean, no es yaoi por ciacaso
1. salvando a una desconocida

Hola, soy yo de nuevo trayéndoles un fic que me nació de la nada, espero les guste el primer capítulo, y no se preocupen si habrá Phineas x Isabella así que no se impacienten y lamento la demora en mi otro fic.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y de Disney.

PHINEAS Y FERB: UN GIRO INESPERADO

CAPÍTULO 1: SALVANDO A UNA DESCONOCIDA

Caminaban tranquilamente por la acera, uno de ellos llevaba unos planos de alta ingeniería para construir una sonda cerebral que indujera a una persona a soñar lo que su subconsciente pedía, en otras palabras una máquina de sueño involuntario, ese chico vestía una camiseta de franjas amarillas pálidas y naranja, un pantalón ligero, zapatos negros con blanco, su cabello era naranja y le asentaba perfecto con la sonrisa pacífica que llevaba en ese momento, se le podría calcular unos 10 años, a su lado venía un chico que llevaba unos planos para mezclar varias sustancias y componentes para hacer una pócima de amor, era para una chica que le había quitado el sueño desde que la vio, este otro vestía una camiseta amarilla, un pantalón que parecía tener un tono morado, zapatos negros con blanco, su cabello era verde y era la combinación perfecta con su mirada penetrante pero a la vez carente de emoción alguna, se le calculaba 12 años, en efecto, ellos eran Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher, venían del "mundo de los planos", caminaban tranquilamente hasta que…

¡Auxilio!-exclamó una chica, llevaba una blusa con mangas cortas de color blanca, una falda café, zapatos café con detalles blancos, su cabello era negro y llevaba todo su cerquillo hacia el lado izquierdo, su cabello estaba suelto y se le podría calcular unos 11 o 12 años, corría desesperadamente huyendo de dos tipos cuando pasó justo a un lado de los dos hermanos.

¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-preguntó Phineas muy sobresaltado, Ferb se limitó a encogerse de hombros, los hombres pasaron al lado de ellos, vestían con traje de pingüino, no podía significar nada bueno-Ferb, debemos ayudar a esa chica-dijo Phineas mientras echaba a correr con Ferb tras ellos

_Tengo que huir, no puedo permitir que me alcancen_-pensaba esa chica mientras corría, dio vuelta en la esquina y luego de eso se vio en un callejón sin salida-¡no!-exclamó furiosa, pronto la alcanzaron, estaba asustada y pronto vio como una mano se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, cerró los ojos asustada, de pronto oyó dos sonidos metálicos, se atrevió a abrir los ojos lentamente pero los abrió de golpe al ver lo que había pasado, era increíble.

Y eso se ganan por molestar a una chica-decía Phineas apoyado en su llave inglesa.

No se metan nunca con una señorita-dijo Ferb que estaba en una posición similar con su llave inglesa.

¿Qué… quienes son?-preguntó la chica sorprendida al ver a sus perseguidores tirados en el suelo por golpes de llaves inglesas

Soy Phineas Flynn y el chico de allá es mi hermano Ferb Fletcher, y ¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó Phineas

Yo… yo soy Elizabeth Cirino, gracias por ayudarme-dijo la chica, sin embargo su mirada se clavó en el chico de cabello verde, había en el algo que le gustaba mucho.

Y ¿por que te perseguían esos hombres?-preguntó Phineas

Yo no lo sé-dijo confundida-cuando salía de mi casa de pronto ellos empezaron a seguirme sin razón aparente, tengo mucho miedo

Tranquila nosotros te cuidaremos hasta que te dejen en paz-comentó Phineas seguro

Pero, no quiero ponerlos en peligro-comentó la niña, Phineas sonrió.

Te ayudaremos-dijo sin más Phineas.

Haremos lo que haga falta-habló por fin Ferb, ella sonrió

Gracias, por cierto, si se les hace largo mi nombre pueden llamarme Eli-comentó divertida Elizabeth

De acuerdo, oye ven con nosotros, estábamos a punto de hacer uno de nuestros tantos proyectos de verano, ¿te animas?-le preguntó Phineas.

De acuerdo Phineas, será un placer-dijo Eli acompañándolos, mientras caminaban conversaban de cosas triviales y cada vez que Ferb hablaba ella se sonrojaba, era un poco extraño, estaban tan entretenidos en su charla que no se percataron que llegaron a la casa Flynn-Fletcher y una vez ahí empezaron a construir todo, mientras ellos lo hacían Eli miraba todo muy asombrada bajo el árbol en el que Phineas y Ferb suelen pasar pensando, no creía que unos chicos casi de la misma edad de ella pudieran construir algo así, de repente apareció una chica de cabello naranja largo, una blusa roja una falda blanca y zapatos blancos con calcetas rojas.

¡Phineas ¿que es…?!-iba a exclamar cuando se percató de la presencia de Eli-¡Phineas ven acá!-comandó la chica

Dime Candace-dijo Phineas acercándose a ella, al verla mirando de reojo a Eli supo que era-por cierto ella es nuestra amiga Eli, la ayudamos esta mañana, Eli ella es nuestra hermana Candace Flynn

Un gusto-dijo amablemente Eli mientras ella y Candace estrechaban sus manos

Hola, lo mismo digo-dijo Candace siendo amable, en ese mismo momento Isabella entraba por la puerta del patio.

Hola Phineas, ¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Isabella como se le había hecho costumbre, sin embargo al notar la presencia de Eli decidió preguntar quien era-Phineas, ¿nos presentas?-preguntó tratando de esconder unos cuantos celos que se notaban en sus ojos.

Eli ella es Isabella, mi mejor amiga, Isabella ella es Eli, la conocí esta mañana-le comentó Phineas

Hola-dijo Eli

Hola, es un gusto-respondió Isabella al saludo

Bueno chicas, conversen, cuando terminemos les avisamos-comentó Phineas mientras se retiraba.

Oh, esperen a que se lo diga a mamá-dijo Candace entrando a su casa, había subido a su cuarto, solo quedaron Eli y la celosa Isabella.

El te gusta ¿verdad?-comentó Eli, Isabella no entendió a que se refería

¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertada Isabella

Eli miró a varios lados y pudo notar que Phineas y Ferb seguían con la construcción del aparato y luego de eso volvió a mirar a Isabella

A ti te gusta Phineas-aseguró Eli, Isabella se quedó muda

Yo… eso… eso no es cierto-trató de negar Isabella, Elizabeth la miró con una cara que insinuaba que no le creía.

¿Ah si? ¿Y por que será que no te creo?-le preguntó de forma acusatoria Elizabeth

… está bien, el me gusta y mucho, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Isabella aun con cierta duda

Lo noté por que me saludaste con rabia, eso solo lo haces cuando el chico de tus sueños habla con alguien que a penas conoce o simplemente porque no te simpatiza su nueva amiga-comentó en tono gracioso Eli

Nada mal, eres muy lista-dijo Isabella

Si, es mas, puedo darte unos consejitos para que conquistes su corazón-dijo Eli con tono picarón, Isabella sonrió

Empieza-dijo emocionada Isabella

Pues en realidad es sencillo, para poder llegar al corazón de un hombre primero tienes que llegar a su estómago, claro que cuando sea el momento mas apropiado, jamás lo hagas cuando está construyendo una de sus invenciones-le comentó, Isabella no entendió el porque de esta última frase

Espera, ¿a que te refieres que no lo haga mientras hacen su invento?-preguntó Isabella, Elizabeth sonrió.

Eso es muy simple, mira esto-dijo y entonces se acercó hacia Ferb que se encontraba debajo de la máquina arreglando ajustes desde abajo, en eso Elizabeth se pone de cuclillas y dice-hola Ferb

A penas dijo eso Ferb se incorporó sin recordar que estaba bajo la máquina, se pudo oír un enorme golpe contra el metal.

¡Ferb! ¡¿Estás bien?!-preguntó sobresaltada Elizabeth, Ferb salió de debajo de la máquina y luego sentándose hace una seña de afirmación con la mano, se podía notar un gran golpe en la cabeza de Ferb-cuanto lo lamento Ferb, déjame traer un poco de hielo, así bajará la hinchazón-sin decir mas se paró y pasó al lado de Isabella a la cual le guiño el ojo, esta entendió porque, luego apareció con una funda de hielos y se la puso en la zona que se encontraba dilatada.

En serio lo lamento mucho Ferb-se disculpó de nuevo Elizabeth

No es nada, solo es un pequeño rasguño-habló por fin Ferb, Elizabeth se ruborizó levemente pero para Isabella fue mas que suficientemente para saber que Elizabeth estaba muriéndose por Ferb, Isabella rió por lo bajo.

_Así que era por eso_-pensó divertida Isabella, después de un momento de descanso Ferb volvió al trabajo pues había dejado solo a Phineas y este estaba a punto de terminar con los ajustes.

Valla el golpe fue muy feo Ferb-comentó Phineas mirando el chichón que tenía en la cabeza Ferb, este solo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía levemente, siguieron trabajando hasta que por fin estuvo lista.

Al fin-exclamó Phineas victorioso, se dejó ir de espaldas para caer sentado, estaba agotado pues normalmente lo hacían los dos y con el golpe de Ferb tubo que hacer casi todo el trabajo pesado solo.

¿Qué es Phineas?-le preguntó interesada Elizabeth

Es una máquina de sueño involuntario, podremos monitorear los sueños de las personas y o animales, la hicimos para saber que sueña Perry.

¿Perry?-preguntó pues Eli no sabía toda la historia de Phineas, sin embargo a la vez su expresión de sorpresa parecía… ¿Falsa?

Si, Perry es nuestro ornitorrinco mascota, es un buen amigo-dijo Phineas, en eso caminó hasta el árbol y al ir hacia la parte de atrás de este salió con un ornitorrinco verde-azulado en sus brazos, este gruñó como todo ornitorrinco hace.

Mira, es el-dijo Phineas alzando a Perry a la altura de su cara, este gruño frente a Elizabeth.

Valla que bonito-dijo Elizabeth mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Perry, en ese momento el reloj pulsera de Perry empezó a brillar, este trató de esconder su pata entre su espalda y la cola, Elizabeth puso una mirada rara.

Guao, es increíble, ¿nos explicas como funciona la máquina?-pidió Elizabeth

Claro-dijo Phineas a la par que ponía a Perry en el suelo-ponemos a Perry en este cómodo sofá y lo inducimos a dormir, después de eso lo que tenemos que ver es este monitor y podremos saber todo lo que Perry sueña.

Increíble, pero ¿Qué para eso no necesitan a Perry?-sugirió Isabella, Phineas miró hacia varios lados en busca del mencionado.

Oigan, ¿y Perry?-pregunto como siempre lo hacía cuando el ornitorrinco desaparecía.

No tengo idea, pero ¿y si prueban la sonda con alguien mas?-preguntó Elizabeth

¿Y si eres nuestro sujeto de prueba?-preguntó Phineas, Elizabeth sonrió

Está bien pero cuidado con lo que hacen-dijo ella, luego se puso bajo los efectos de la sonda y pudieron verla haciendo piruetas y unos combates al estilo kung fu, eso les agrado a Phineas y a Isabella mientras que Ferb miró todo, aunque no lo demostraba estaba impresionado, luego de un rato la sacaron y la despertaron.

Hey despierta Eli-dijo Phineas moviéndola un poco

Vamos arriba-dijo Isabella pero siguió sin despertar, en eso a Ferb se le ocurrió una idea divertida, por lo menos para el.

Hey, despierta dormilona, se te hace tarde-le susurró dulcemente en el oído lo cual hizo que Eli despertara de un salto y de un sonoro grito.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-dijo simultáneamente asombrada, todos empezaron a reír-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ferb te hizo una jugarreta inocente-comentó entre risas Phineas, Ferb se sonrió

Que malo eres Ferb-dijo caprichosamente Eli mientras sonreía, Ferb empezó a reírse con ganas

Si lo admito, soy malo-dijo Ferb por último, después de eso "misteriosamente" la máquina había aparecido y Perry había regresado.

Oh ahí estas Perry-dijo Phineas mirando a Perry, este solo gruñó

Fue un gran experimento chicos-felicitó Isabella caminando hasta la puerta de salida-los veré mañana

Adiós Isabella-se despidió Phineas y la vio salir-bueno Eli deberíamos acompañarte a tu casa, ¿en donde vives?

Aquí en esta misma cuadra, mi casa es aquella-dijo señalando una casa esquinera

Valla que suerte vives cerca de aquí, que bueno, pero y que hacías cerca del "mundo de los planos"-interrogó Phineas.

En realidad me dirigía al centro comercial a comer algo en las hamburguesas del Sr. Slushy pero no se pudo-explicó Eli

De acuerdo, entonces te veremos mañana ¿no?-preguntó Phineas, esta solo asentó con la cabeza.

Nos vemos Phineas, adiós Ferb-se despidió y salió del lugar dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

¿Qué haremos mañana? Hay un mundo de posibilidades-dijo Phineas mientras se sentaba bajo el árbol de siempre

*-*-*por otro lado*-*-*-*-*-

Entró en su casa y encendió las luces, bajó unas escaleras hasta llegar al sótano y ahí bajó por una especie de escalera secreta, llegó hasta un lugar que estaba lleno de aparatos y una vez ahí apretó un botón de la consola y en el gran monitor apareció un hombre con traje militar y cabello café, era un poco joven.

¿Cómo va todo agente E?-preguntó el hombre.

Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher no sospechan nada, todo va de acuerdo al plan-comentó una sombra, pero se podía notar que estaba sonriendo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno pues esto nació así nada mas, espero poder recibir pronto sus reviews, nos vemos pronto y si me disculpan debo ir a buscar a Perry n_n


	2. aprendiendo kung fu

Hola queridos lectores, Amy al ataque con Phineas y Ferb de nuevo, bueno aquí esta el episodio 2 de "Un Giro Inesperado", si están listos entren por favor.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (ya saben, sacando a Eli de esa liga) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff " Swampy" Marsh y de Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios (si fueran míos y solo digo si fueran míos haría algo mejor que esto)

PHINEAS Y FERB: UN GIRO INESPERADO

CAPITULO 2: APRENDIENDO KUNG FU

Era de mañana, nos centramos en una habitación en particular, dos niños dormían pacíficamente en sus camas respectivas, de pronto cuando faltaba un minuto para las ocho de la mañana ambos se incorporaron de golpe al mismo tiempo, el de cabello naranja miró el reloj y posicionó su dedo sobre el apagador de la alarma, de pronto dio las ocho y dio un único pitido pues el niño lo detuvo rápidamente.

Te derrote otra vez tortuga-festejó el niño, se voltea hacia su compañero de habitación y prosigue-muy bien Ferb, debemos ir a desayunar y después de eso pensaremos en que hacer hoy.

El chico de cabello verde levantó su pulgar en señal de afirmación y ambos se levantaron de la cama y caminaron hasta la cocina de su casa, una vez ahí Phineas saludó.

Buenos días mamá, buenos días Candace-dijo Phineas-¿y papá?

Ah, tu padre fue al museo de cera a dejar unos loros para una exhibición nueva-explicó Linda.

Súper-exclamó Phineas, entonces se sirvió un poco de leche con cereal y empezó a desayunar, en eso alguien entra a la cocina de la casa Flynn-Fletcher, era Isabella, esta se aproximó a Phineas

Hola Phineas, ¿qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó Isabella.

Ah, desayuno, aun debo planear algo que hacer-explicó Phineas.

Pues de hecho venía a pedirte un favor-dijo Isabella un poco tímida-es que las exploradoras y yo queremos ganar nuestra insignia de kung fu pero no hemos encontrado alguien que lo sepa

Entonces viniste al lugar correcto, Ferb, ya se que vamos a hacer hoy-dijo Phineas, Ferb se había acabado su desayuno de golpe y había salido con dirección a la cochera, Phineas miró hacia todos lados dándose cuenta de algo

Hey, ¿y Perry?-interrogó Phineas, por otro lado se podía ver al ornitorrinco dormido pacíficamente en la cama de Candace, aprovechando que esta no estaba, de pronto una de las almohadas que estaba en la cama se transforma en una especie de brazo mecánico y cogiendo al ornitorrinco de la cola abre un pasadizo tras el espejo de Candace y lo lanza por ahí, entonces sale en un tobogán deslizándose hasta llegar a su guarida secreta, en el monitor apareció monograma.

Agente P-empezó el mayor-hemos detectado una actividad sospechosa de Doofenshmirtz, últimamente ha comprado muchas tablas de surfear y varios skates, además de eso tres litros de cera y muchos pero muchos lásers y esculpidores de madera, no sabemos lo que trama, solo sabemos que está en esa fabrica abandonada a las afueras de Danville, ya sabes las que producen muebles de madera, suerte agente P.

Sin nada mas que esperar Perry hizo su saludo militar y transformó su silla en un deslizador para luego proceder a salir de ahí, entonces a lo lejos pudo divisar el escondite de su Némesis.

Doofenshmirtz fabrica abandonada

Entró por una de las ventanas y vio al doctor, este se volteó y le miró.

Ah, Perry el ornitorrinco, tu visita es inesperada...-dijo Doof- no en serio, tu visita es inesperada, verás, (empieza a caminar seguido por Perry) en estas fechas en mi país natal, tenemos la tradición de hacer una manualidad basada en la persona que mas queremos, por eso inventé el esculpi-inador-dijo el doctor desvelando una gran máquina parecida a su primer inador pero con la diferencia que tenía un anillo de láser en la parte media y en la punta tenía varias máquinas de esculpir madera, era de color verde oscuro, cuando el doctor se dio cuenta Perry se acercó al invento y en el panel de control iba a aplastar el botón de autodestrucción.

Ni lo intentes Perry el ornitorrinco, esta vez no incluí un botón de autodestrucción-festejó Doof, entonces Perry supo que la única forma era desactivarlo por medio de una violación de la contraseña y desactivación interna.

*Con Phineas y Ferb*

Hey, deberíamos llamar a Eli, digo ella es la experta en kung fu-dijo Phineas

Phineas, lo que viste fue un sueño, no sabes si esa chica sabe algo de kung fu-dijo Isabella

Vamos, igual llamémosla, no se puede perder esta oportunidad de aprender-concluyó Phineas

Tranquilo ya llegue-dijo Eli entrando-hola Phineas, ¿qué es todo esto?-interrogó Eli mientras miraba a Ferb ensamblar partes de un robot

Estamos construyendo un robot experto en kung fu que les enseñe a las exploradoras a pelear para ganar su insignia-explicó Phineas

Que tal Ferb-dijo Eli al chico de cabello verde, este se volteó y movió la mano en forma de saludo, luego se dispuso a volver al trabajo-valla si que es callado.

Ferb es un hombre de acción, no de palabras-comentó Phineas, Eli se dio la vuelta y sonrió juguetonamente

_No se que tiene que me atrae tanto, además me gusta el hecho de que es callado, es tan lindo_-pensó emocionada para luego voltearse como si nada hubiera pasado

¿Cuánto tiempo falta Phineas?-interrogó Isabella

Solo falta aceitarlo y estará completo, puedes llamar a las exploradoras si quieres, de esta forma podrán empezar mas pronto de lo que se imaginan-sugirió Phineas

Si, no me tardo-dijo Isabella saliendo del patio Flynn-Fletcher

Ups-dijo Phineas mirando hacia varios lados-dejé el aceite en la cochera, no me tardo-dijo entrando a la cochera, había dejado solos a Ferb y a Eli, ella se le acercó y miró el trabajo del chico callado.

Se ve fuerte-dijo sin mas Eli, entonces se agachó a ver mas de cerca las partes, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, ella se estaba comenzando a sonrojar al sentir tan cerca a Ferb, había algo en el que la volvía loca-eres increíble-volvió a romper el silencio, fue entonces que Ferb puso una mano sobre su hombro lo cual provocó que esta se volteara.

Y tu eres muy hermosa-le dijo en un susurro suave, lo cual ocasionó que ella se ruborizara aun mas, lo que pasó después fue un tanto raro...

*Con Perry*

Ah no, esta vez no me frustrarás-exclamó Doof disparándole a Perry con una de las plumas lásers y este esquivaba todo, en eso por la puerta entra una joven vestida de negro.

Papá, pero ¿qué es este desastre?-le preguntó furiosa Vanessa.

Ah, ya sabes lo de siempre-contestó Doof sin tomar mucha importancia.

Ya verás, se lo diré a mamá-dijo Vanessa sacando su celular y saliendo del sitio, en eso Perry y Doof se miraron neutros un momento y al instante el ornitorrinco le conectó una gran patada.

*Con Phineas*

Ah, aquí esta la lata de aceite-dijo Phineas tomándola, en eso Candace entra a la cochera.

Phineas, ¿qué planeas esta vez?-le preguntó Candace a su hermano con un tono de voz que insinuaba que estaba molesta.

Construimos un robot experto en kung fu para ayudar a las exploradoras a ganar su insignia por kung fu-le dijo Phineas muy animado como suele ser

Oh, esperen a que se lo diga a mamá-dijo Candace saliendo de la cochera, Phineas salió de regreso al patio y le pareció raro lo que vio, Eli estaba con la cara roja detrás de Ferb, al mismo tiempo le estaba dando la espalda, una de sus manos estaba puesta sobre su pecho y estaba inmóvil, Ferb por su lado seguía de cuclillas, con mirada fija en el robot que había construido.

Em, chicos, ¿están bien?-interrogó Phineas, ambos parecieron reaccionar.

Em, yo si estoy bien Phineas-le dijo Eli, Ferb por su lado se limitó a levantar su pulgar en señal afirmativa, luego de eso Phineas sin nada mas que decir y aun mirando raro a ambos chicos fue hasta el robot y lo empezó a aceitar, en eso por la puerta del patio entraron las chicas Fireside con ropas ligeras para entrenar, entre ellas Isabella, entonces todos se pusieron de frente al robot.

Ferb, hazlo ya-dijo Phineas, este presionó el botón de un control y el robot se levantó.

Muy bien, empecemos con la primera lección-dijo el robot sacando unas varillas, le dio una a cada uno, entonces se puso frente a los chicos-hagan lo que yo hago-dijo tomando la varilla con sus dos manos y dirigiéndola fuertemente hacia al frente, luego la hizo girar con sus manos de un lado a otro como si se defendiera de varios enemigos, instantáneamente Phineas y los demás hicieron lo mismo y así empezó la practica.

*Con Perry*

Este seguía luchando fieramente contra Doof y en eso por error al apoyarse con las patas traseras en el invento este se activó y lanzó un rayo que rebotó en un farol, luego de eso un hombre abría la puerta de su auto y el rayo rebotó en el espejo retrovisor, luego en uno de los letreros esquineros de las avenidas y luego de eso fue a parar hasta la casa de Phineas y este impactó al robot evaporándolo, Perry golpeó al doctor D y abrió la tapa del invento mientras hacía chocar unos cables, estos destellaron chispas y el ornitorrinco salió por la ventana usando su mochila turbo, al poco tiempo el invento explotó dejando varios pisos del edificio destrozado.

¡¡TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO!!-exclamó el doctor D totalmente enojado, Perry se dirigió hacia la casa de Phineas y Ferb para poder descansar un poco de su misión de hoy, el doctor D bufó molesto y presionó un botón de la pared y de inmediato salieron unas pinzas y las paredes del lugar se levantaron mientras eran reparadas por los robots, una vez terminadas las reparaciones todo regresó a como estaba y las máquinas se guardaron, entonces Vanessa entra con su mamá.

¿ves mamá?-le dijo Vanessa, en eso ve a todos lados y se queda muda

Heinz, ¿pintaste el lugar? Se ve mas radiante que nunca-dijo Charlene mirando por todos lados-vamos Vanessa, deberás ir de nuevo con el psicólogo

*Con Phineas y Ferb*

Veamos que puedes hacer Isabella-le dijo Eli poniéndose en guardia al igual que Isabella, entonces se lanzó al ataque que por suerte Isabella bloqueó, se mantenían en una batalla épica del kung fu hasta que Eli intenta barrer a Isabella pero esta hace un giro en el aire que parece ir en cámara lenta, entonces esta lanza un golpe ligero que Eli bloquea con facilidad, pero en eso Eli cae de rodillas pues Isabella aprovechó para golpearla con su otro puño.

Nada mal, veamos como van tus patadas-dijo Eli, entonces Isabella hizo una patada voladora que Eli bloqueo y luego hizo una patada giratoria, Isabella la bloqueó, iban sacando lo mejor de sí hasta que bloqueando un puño ambas caen totalmente agotada.

Bien hecho Isabella, firmaré para tu insignia de kung fu-dijo Phineas tomando la tabla y firmando, mientras el hacía eso Ferb ayudaba a ambas chicas a ponerse de pie estas estrecharon sus manos como unas buenas competidoras.

Eres hábil Isabella-dijo Eli

Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal-dijo Isabella, entonces en eso llega Candace jalando del brazo a su madres.

¿Lo ves?-dijo Candace, al ver que no había nada le dio un tic en el ojo-pe... pe... pero... pero

Hola niños, ¿por qué no entran a comer unas galletas?-dijo Linda, todos los niños entraron pero Linda se dio cuenta que había una chica que no conocía-Phineas ¿quién es tu nueva amiga?

Ah es cierto, no te la he presentado-dijo Phineas-mamá, ella es Elizabeth pero todos le decimos Eli, Eli ella es mi mamá Linda Flynn

Un gusto señora Flynn-dijo cortésmente Eli

El gusto es mío Elizabeth-dijo Linda, entonces entraron a comer galletas, después de unas cuantas cada cual se fue por su lado al igual que Eli, sin embargo esta antes de irse se volteó a ver a Ferb, este la miró como siempre lo hacía y eso era un alivio para ella, entonces llegó a casa para luego sentarse en el sofá a la vez que cogía una guitarra e improvisaba la canción mas conocida en Danville.

Never gonna stop, gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you

Canto, esa última frase se quedó resonando en su cabeza "te quiero a ti"pensó, pues eso decía la canción, fue entonces que recordó lo que pasó en el patio y se sonrojó fuertemente, por instinto se acordó de una canción y la empezó a tocar desde la parte que estaba cantando.

Por ti puedo ser, amor y fe

_No veo la hora de volverte a ver_

Le gustaba esa parte de la canción y le hacía pensar en Ferb, fue entonces que su quietud fue interrumpida pues el televisor se encendió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello café, un poco joven.

Agente E, nos hemos enterado del pequeño incidente menor que tubo esta tarde con Ferb Fletcher-le dijo el hombre en forma acusatoria.

Yo... no lo pude evitar-se excusó la chica

Recuerde agente que su misión con esos niños debe estar por sobre todos sus sentimientos personales, si no la misión se verá en fracaso-advirtió el superior.

Lo sé y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien papá-le dijo la chica.

Recuerda, durante el trabajo nuestra relación pasa a ser de superior a agente-le dijo el hombre

Si señor-dijo Eli-¿necesita algo mas?

Que sigas adelante con la misión, debemos completarla lo antes posible, si el enemigo descubre nuestro plan no sabemos que pueda pasar, tenlo presente agente E, cambio y fuera-concluyó el hombre, Elizabeth suspiro para seguir tocando la guitarra, estaba en un gran predicamento.

*Con Phineas y Ferb*

Estaban en la habitación descansando para irse a dormir, habían tenido una buena cena y de esas en las que sientes que no necesitarás comer durante dos días enteros, fue entonces que Phineas recordó que al entrar en el patio esa tarde vio que Eli y Ferb se comportaban muy raro, como era normal sentía curiosidad.

Oye Ferb, ¿qué pasó cuando me fui del patio?-le interrogó Phineas, Ferb no dijo nada-vamos, dime, somos hermanos

Hay cosas que no debes saber-dijo simplemente Ferb recostándose en su cama.

Vamos Ferb dime... ¿Ferb?...-cuando se dio cuenta Ferb se había quedado profundamente dormido-esta bien, nos veremos mañana-dijo Phineas acomodándose en su propia cama y cerrando los ojos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Hola, pues no se pero creó que me quedó un poco mas corto que el anterior, ¿ustedes que opinan?, la canción que cantó Eli después de gitchee gitchee goo es no veo la hora de Noel Schajris, por cierto ¿ustedes que creen que sea ese "pequeño" accidente? Ustedes opinen chicos, todo es valido y todas las teorías son aceptadas, bueno nos veremos después ¡debo ir a buscar a Perry! n_n chao


	3. una mala visión

Hola mis queridos lectores, la loca Amy aquí, ¿descubrieron cual fue el pequeño "accidente"?, yo espero que sí.

Phineas: vamos Amy ya diles que fue

Amy: dime mañosa y caprichosa pero no

Phineas: vamos algún día deberán enterarse.

Amy: si pero hoy no.

Phineas: que mala eres T.T

Amy: mientras consuelo a Phineas entren a leer el nuevo capítulo de este loco y nada cuerdo fic, nos vemos al final queridos lectores, por cierto con respecto a lo que pasó en el episodio anterior que ya vi sus reviews y que la mayoría ponían que Ferb era un casanovas... pues si, si lo es, después de todo en uno de los episodios el mismo confesó que estaba en esto de las locas aventuras del verano por diversión "y por las chicas" XD ese niño no tiene remedio, sobre todo lamento lo del "y tu eres muy hermosa" en serio no se de donde salió eso, ahora si entren por favor

Ferb: gracias por sus reviews

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (sacando de esa liga a Eli claro) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

PHINEAS Y FERB: UN GIRO INESPERADO

CAPÍTULO 3: UNA MALA VISIÓN

Era otro día nuevo en la vida de los dos hermanos mas inteligentes y creativos de todo Danville, estaban bajo el árbol de siempre decidiendo que iban a hacer.

Bueno Ferb, las opciones para hoy son un túnel de siete dimensiones, la pistola digitalizadora y por último un nuevo traductor para Perry, aun pienso que es muy inteligente a pesar de lo que digan-dijo Phineas, alrededor de Phineas y Ferb habían planos, ambos miraban a su alrededor pero no parecían decidirse por alguno, mientras dentro de la casa Linda Flynn hablaba por teléfono cuando pasa que...

¿En serio?, claro llevaré a los chicos, nos veremos después-dijo Linda colgando el teléfono-valla, ¿qué será tan importante que necesitan que todos los conocidos vayan?-se preguntó a sí misma, luego salió al patio donde estaban los dos hermanos y los llamó.

Hey chicos vengan-dijo Linda

Si mamá-dijo Phineas, ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta su mamá-¿qué necesitas?

Esta tarde no hagan planes, iremos a la casa de los Johnson, estamos invitados a una cena, claro también irán los mas cercanos para Jeremy como Stacy y Margaret, Django y sus padres, Isabella y Vivian, entre otros-explicó Linda

De acuerdo, ¿a que se debe la reunión?-preguntó Phineas con curiosidad

Aun no lo sé, solo sé que es importante-dijo Linda-así que entren y prepárense.

Esta bien, ¿qué haremos con Perry?-le preguntó Phineas

Es cierto, debemos dejarlo bajo el cuidado de alguien, solo que aun no se de quien-dudó Linda

Tengo a la persona indicada-dijo Phineas-Eli nos puede ayudar

¿Estás seguro Phineas?-le interrogó Linda

Tranquila mamá ella es una gran amiga y es responsable, le tengo mucha confianza-aseguró Phineas

De acuerdo, llámala entonces cuando termines de arreglarte para la reunión-dijo Linda

Si mamá, vamos Ferb-dijo Phineas entrando con su medio hermano, después de unos segundos estaban listos y Phineas se dirigió hacia la casa de Eli para tocar cortésmente la puerta, Eli salió al poco rato

Hola Phineas, ¿cómo te va?-le preguntó Eli

A mi bien, es que necesitaba que me hagas un favor-le dijo Phineas

Claro, lo que sea-comentó la chica pelinegra

Necesito que cuides de Perry, vamos a ir a un compromiso y necesitamos a alguien que lo vigile-le explicó Phineas

Claro Phineas, con gusto cuido de Perry-culminó Eli

Que bueno, estamos a punto de salir-dijo Phineas

Entonces vamos-le dijo Eli y ambos se dirigieron a la casa Flynn-Fletcher, una vez ahí Phineas le dio las indicaciones básicas y la familia partió hacia la casa de Jeremy, Candace era la mas emocionada por este hecho aunque después de todo eso era natural, una vez llegaron estaban en el lugar los mas conocidos osea Bufford, Isabella, Baljeet, Django y Stacy con sus respectivas mamás, una vez que todos se acomodaron en sus puestos respectivos aparecieron en la sala los señores Johnson junto a sus dos hijos, entonces el señor Johnson tomó la palabra.

Amigos, los hemos reunido aquí para comunicarles que mi hijo Jeremy nos hizo saber su decisión de formalizar su noviazgo con la señorita Candace Flynn, si pudiera por favor venir aquí señorita-dijo amablemente el señor Johnson, Candace estaba tan emocionada que no podía ni articular palabra, se puso de pie y se colocó a un lado del señor Johnson y entonces este prosiguió.

Por este hecho que mi esposa y yo estuvimos esperando por años hemos decidido que ustedes debían ser testigos de este gran acontecimiento, así que a continuación mi hijo Jeremy tomará la palabra-dijo el señor Johnson

Gracias papá-dijo Jeremy, entonces tomó la mano de Candace para proseguir, Suzy estaba con una cara de pocos amigos-Candace, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y creo que es hora de formalizar nuestro noviazgo, sabes que para mí nunca existirá otra chica, así que, ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas ser mi novia oficialmente?-le propuso Jeremy, Candace tenía ganas de gritar y llorar de felicidad, pero junto a tanta gente no lo haría.

¡Acepto, acepto gustosa!-le dijo Candace abrazándose a él, Suzy miró con desprecio esta escena, así que se le ocurrió llamar la atención de Jeremy.

Jeremy, ¿me cargas?-le dijo dulcemente, este se volteó

Ahora no hermanita-dijo sin tomarle mayor importancia, Suzy se dio cuenta de que ahora si lo estaba perdiendo

Vamos, juguemos-le insistió Suzy

Ahora no Suzy-dijo Jeremy volteándose hacia todos los presentes mientras tomaba la mano de Candace, Suzy no creía lo que veía, Jeremy la había ignorado totalmente por estar con Candace, en serio le había dolido, no soporto ver mas a la pareja y salió de ahí dolida, sin embargo hubo alguien que se percató de esto, Suzy no quería saber mas y salió de su casa para sentarse en la acera a llorar, era una niña después de todo, en eso la puerta se abre y Suzy voltea a ver de quien se trata, simplemente frunció el ceño.

¿Qué quieres?-interrogó enojada Suzy

Tranquila, no estoy aquí para molestarte, mas bien dime, ¿por qué te saliste así?-le preguntó la otra persona

Tu hermana me quitó a Jeremy ¿por que mas podría estar así?-le interrogó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Vamos no es para tanto, el que formalicen su noviazgo no significa que Candace te lo quite-le explicó Phineas

Claro que si, ya viste como me ignoró-agregó enojada Suzy

Hey, el que te ignore no significa que no te quiera o se aya olvidado de ti, digo si fuera así Candace lo ha hecho desde que Jeremy llegó a su vida, ya casi no me toma atención pero eso no me impide divertirme-le explicó Phineas.

Pero no es lo mismo, digo tu tienes a tu medio hermano, en cambio yo solo tengo un hermano y es Jeremy-le protestó Suzy.

Mira, tómalo de la siguiente forma, en mi caso es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Ferb tenga una "amiga" entre comillas y me ignore por ponerle toda su atención a ella, e incluso si no pasara seguro que a mi algún día me interesaría una chica y quien quedaría solo es Ferb, así que ambos tenemos el derecho de explorar nuevos horizontes, por que sabemos que si estos no nos convienen siempre habrá alguien esperándonos para ayudarnos a decidir cual es el mas conveniente, en tu caso piensa que Jeremy desde ahora pasa a ser un adulto y tu simplemente debes apoyarlo porque es seguro que en algún momento puede caer y entonces quien lo ayudará a ponerse de pie eres tú-le sermoneó Phineas, Suzy sonrió.

No tenías que sermonearme así-le dijo divertida mientras le daba un codazo amistoso, ambos rieron, sin embargo aunque ellos no lo supieran Isabella miraba todo desde la ventana, tenía una cara que insinuaba que estaba celosa.

Entonces no te pongas triste por cosas así, hay mucho por que estar feliz, en mi caso a lo menos es por tener todo un verano por delante, además, Candace no es mala una vez que la conoces, créeme-le comentó Phineas

De acuerdo, intentaré llevarme bien con tu hermana-le dijo Suzy-gracias Phineas, necesitaba hablar con alguien-le dijo mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo al chico de cabello rojo, Isabella se encolerizó por ver esto y se volteó molesta, mientras que Phineas y Suzy se mantenían conversando de cosas triviales, entre ellas como sobrevivir al mal humor de Candace, después de un momento entraron y se sentaron juntos, esto le pareció raro a todos sobre todo a Bufford después de todo el ya había tenido varias malas experiencias con esa niña y su cachorra, Phineas y Suzy por su lado siguieron conversando animadamente, ambos se preguntaban dentro de sí por que nunca antes habían hablado si podrían haber sido tan buenos amigos.

*Por otro lado*

Perry estaba dentro de Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados, estaba tratando de no ser descubierto, iba detrás de unas cajas, el mueble de la sala y de pronto en un movimiento en falso un tapete que acababa de pisar se undió y quedó atrapado en el suelo, forcejeó un poco pero se rindió al oír decir.

Perry el ornitorrinco, esta vez hice una trampa un poco mas ingeniosa... bueno me retracé con mi plan malvado a decir verdad, te contaré, no hay nada mas molesto que el ver gente vieja en una fila para una función de cine para que luego se queden dormidos y sus ronquidos se oigan por toda la sala, por eso inventé el silen-inador, con solo presionar un botón este lanzará una sonda que hará que las personas pierdan la capacidad de emitir cualquier clase de sonido, sea un ronquido o un simple estornudo-dijo Doof para presionar un botón de un control y dejar ver un rayo de dos metros de alto y cuatro de alto de color rojo, en la punta tenía cuatro picos destellantes

Muy bien haremos una prueba-dijo Doof para sacar un GPS y buscar una sala de cine, este se posicionó en un hombre de edad avanzada que estaba dormido, por medio del aparato se oían sus ronquidos, Doof presionó un botón y un destello salió de él y cayó en la boca del hombre haciendo que este dejara de roncar, Doof rió.

¡fue todo un éxito!-exclamó Doof complacido-ahora que mi rayo funciona con mi amplificador silenciaré a todos los viejos que ronquen en toda el Área Limítrofe-Doof suelta una sonora carcajada mientras Perry trata de salir de esa trampa.

*En otro lado*

Al fin la reunión había llegado a su fin, todos se habían ido menos la familia Flynn-Fletcher y la familia García-Shapiro, estas conversaban de unas ciertas cosas con los señores Johnson, mientras eso Jeremy y Candace conversaban animadamente y muy felices por lo que había pasado esa tarde, simplemente era perfecto, por otro lado Phineas reía al lado de Suzy, estaban conversando de cosas triviales pero se notaba que de vez en cuando Phineas salía con alguna broma y hacía que Suzy riera, esto no le agradaba a Isabella quien estaba con Ferb.

¿De que tanto hablarán esos dos?-preguntó Isabella, Ferb se encogió de hombros.

Estás celosa ¿verdad?-le dijo de pronto Ferb

¿yo? ¿celosa? ¡claro que no! Digo siempre paso mucho con Phineas y además somos solo amigos, ¿por qué he de estar celosa?-le preguntó Isabella tratando de sonar obvia.

Aun así eso no te impide el estarlo-dijo Ferb-además de eso se te nota en la cara y en tu voz-aseguró por último.

Yo... yo no estoy celosa-dijo Isabella, había que admitir que Ferb sabía como ser persuasivo y hacerla hablar.

¿crees que los perros pueden comer comida para loros?-preguntó de pronto Ferb, Isabella se confundió.

¿De que hablas? Creí que hablábamos de mis celos por Phineas y mis deseos de separarlo de Suzy-Isabella se tapó la boca con su mano, estaba asombrada-¿cómo hiciste eso?

Aprendí por ahí... que si una persona no quiere decir algo solo bastará salirse del tema con uno mas raro y ridículo, de esa manera la otra persona hablará de mas-le explicó Ferb-es pura psicología, nada mas

Que listo-dijo Isabella-esta bien tu ganas, estoy celosa

Vamos, seguro que Phineas no siente nada por Suzy, si no puedo averiguarlo por ti-sugirió Ferb

Está bien, hey espera un momento ¿es mi impresión o has hablado mas que en otros días?-preguntó Isabella sorprendida, Ferb asentó y después de un momento mas se retiraron cada cual para su residencia, sin embargo a lo lejos se oyeron varios fuegos artificiales y aun cuando ellos no lo veían un hombre volaba por los aires, era Doof, parecía ir gritando pero de su boca no salía ni un solo sonido, luego de eso se vieron un par de fuegos artificiales, estos parecían formar una P y una F, la familia Flynn-Fletcher vio el espectáculo de luces.

Hey Ferb, mira las iniciales de nuestros nombres-dijo Phineas emocionado, Ferb miraba el espectáculo junto a su hermano, aunque Phineas no lo pudiera ver, Ferb estaba muy feliz por lo que veía, pronto llegaron a su casa con planes de descansar, tocaron la puerta y salió Eli.

Oh, buenas noches señora Flynn, señor Fletcher, hola Phineas, hola Ferb, hola Candace, ¿qué tal les fue?-preguntó Eli siendo cortés.

Eli fue el día mas hermoso de mi vida, Jeremy y yo formalizamos nuestro noviazgo-dijo Candace emocionada mientras la tomaba de las manos y giraba con ella.

Estupendo Candace, que bien me alegro por ti, es una noticia increíble-dijo Eli verdaderamente feliz, entonces Phineas miró el suelo en busca de Perry y este apareció de pronto y emitió su chirrido de ornitorrinco.

Oh, ahí estás Perry, espero no le hayas dado problemas a Eli-dijo Phineas mientras lo levantaba y Ferb le acariciaba la cabeza.

No te preocupes Phineas, fue un buen muchacho y estuvo muy callado y tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera estado aquí-le dijo Eli

Gracias por todo Elizabeth, por lo que veo la casa esta en perfecto orden y aun mejor de lo que la dejamos, ya sabemos a quien acudir cuando no tengamos con quien dejar a Perry-dijo Linda.

No hay de que señora Flynn, bueno mi trabajo se terminó así que si me disculpan me retiro-dijo Eli caminando hasta la puerta de salida, sin embargo alguien la detiene.

Te acompaño-le dijo Ferb, ella asentó y ambos salieron, caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Eli, no era un silencio incomodo, si no uno tranquilo y que inspiraba una ola de sentimientos dulces, ambos mirando la luna llena, llegaron hasta la casa de Eli y esta se detuvo frente a Ferb.

Gracias-dijo simplemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, luego entró a su casa sin nada mas que decir, Ferb se quedó un momento paralizado y luego se encaminó hasta su casa, una vez llegó ahí subió y encontró a Phineas preparándose para irse a dormir, también decidió alistarse para dormir y una vez que lo hizo se sentó en la cama y de pronto rompió el silencio.

Suzy y tu son buenos amigos-hablo de pronto Ferb

La verdad es que nos dimos cuenta que tenemos mucho en común y pues jamás imaginé que podría ser una buena amiga-dijo Phineas

¿solo amiga?- preguntó Ferb, Phineas lo miró raro

La considero mi amiga, ¿acaso piensas que podemos ser algo mas?-Ferb no dijo nada ante la pregunta pero Phineas parecía entenderlo, y es que de verdad lo hacía-yo no creo que pasemos de eso, además ella es menor a mi y por varios años, y aun mas importante solo la estoy ayudando a superar lo del noviazgo de Jeremy y Candace, después de todo ella no está acostumbrada a no estar con Jeremy-explicó Phineas, Ferb no dijo nada mas, simplemente se recostó en su cama.

¿y que me dices de ti? No me respondiste la pregunta que te hice anoche, vamos dime-insistió Phineas.

Hay cosas que no deberías saber... -repitió Ferb-... no por ahora

Vamos Ferb, no seas así-volvió a insistir Phineas, Ferb le miró y dijo.

Solo diré que "secreto bien guardado el que nunca se ah contado" y aun no es momento de contarlo-finalizó Ferb, Phineas hizo un gesto infantil que indicaba que estaba molesto

Como quieras, buenas noches-dijo ya por último tirando la toalla Phineas, se recostaron ambos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, al día siguiente Phineas y Ferb retomarían lo que iban a hacer ayer, sin embargo había algo que ambos debían hacer primero, cosas por separado, después de desayunar, Phineas fue a casa de Eli mientras que Ferb se dirigió a la casa de Isabella, Ferb llamó a la puerta y fue atendido por Isabella.

Hola Ferb, ¿qué averiguaste?-le preguntó rápidamente Isabella

Solo amigos-dijo Ferb sin mas, Isabella suspiro aliviada.

¿y Phineas?-preguntó Isabella

Con Eli-dijo Ferb

Por cierto, ahora que la mencionas... oí un interesante rumor sobre Eli y tu, lo que me contaron es un tanto raro pero necesitaba saber si era verdad...-dijo Isabella

*Mientras con Eli y Phineas*

Phineas estaba llegando a la casa de Eli sin embargo se detuvo al oír una voz... era Eli cantando una canción.

Cuéntame al oído, muy despacio y muy bajito

_Por que tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío_

Valla, ¿esa es Eli? Canta muy bien, no tanto como Candace pero lo hace muy bien-se dijo a sí mismo Phineas mientras seguía oyendo.

Cuéntame al oído, si es sincero eso que ha dicho

_O son frases disfrazadas esperando solo un niño_

_Cuéntame... cuéntame..._

Phineas tocó a la puerta mientras que Eli al oírlo apagó el estero y dejaba la escoba a un lado pues se encontraba barriendo, al abrir la puerta vio a Phineas y sonrió.

Que tal Phineas, ¿cómo te va?-saludó Eli

Hola Eli, cantas muy bien-dijo Phineas, Eli se sonrojó.

¿me oíste? ¡que vergüenza!-dijo Eli un poco sobresaltada

A vamos, cantas bien, es mas me has dado una idea loca-agregó Phineas

¿idea loca?-preguntó Eli

Bueno verás, no se si sepas sobre nuestra banda Phineas y los Ferb-tones –empezó Phineas, Eli se puso a pensar y luego dijo.

Claro que la recuerdo-dijo Eli después de un poco-¿qué tiene que ver aquí?-preguntó, Phineas sonrió.

*Por otro lado*

Ven Jeremy, es necesario que la conozcas-dijo Candace emocionada.

De acuerdo, ¿segura que está bien que aya traído a Suzy?-preguntó Jeremy, en efecto Suzy iba con ellos

Claro, seguro se llevarán bien y además ahí está Phineas-dijo Candace, Suzy sonrió.

¿Phineas está con tu amiga?-interrogó Suzy

Si, puedes hablar con el si quieres-dijo Candace, Suzy se emocionó, pronto llegaron a la casa de Eli y la vieron hablando con Phineas en la puerta-hola Eli

Hola Candace-dijo Eli.

Jeremy, Suzy, ella es Elizabeth mejor conocida como Eli, Eli el es mi novio Jeremy y su hermanita Suzy-presentó Candace.

Es un gusto-dijo Eli estrechando la mano de ambos-por cierto me enteré de que formalizaron su noviazgo ayer así que les preparé un regalo-dijo Eli, entonces sacó su celular y presionó unas teclas, de pronto en los celulares de Jeremy y Candace sonó el tono de mensaje y al verlos ambos sonrieron.

No debiste-dijo Jeremy

Mi papá trabaja en la compañía de red telefónica de Danville y puedo hacer cosas como esta, el plan es ilimitado y de esta forma podrán hablar cuanto quieran-dijo Eli, luego mira a Suzy- Suzy ¿tienes celular?

No, aun no-dijo Suzy, Eli entró y sacó una caja, al verla Suzy sonrió

¿me lo regalas en serio?-dijo Suzy

Si, tienes un plan ilimitado y además de eso en tu lista de contactos puse el celular de Jeremy, Candace, Phineas y el mío-dijo Eli

¡gracias! Pero ¿cómo conseguiste el celular de Jeremy?-preguntó Suzy

Se lo pedí a Candace anoche y planeé el darles un bonito regalo-dijo Eli, Suzy dio brinquitos de felicidad a causa de su nuevo regalo y lo mejor es que tenía a Phineas entre sus contactos, seguro Eli y ella serían buenas amigas.

*Con Ferb e Isabella*

Gracias Ferb-dijo Isabella, Ferb se encaminó hacia su hogar mientras pensaba en lo que había hablado con Isabella, solo faltaba saber que harían ese día Phineas y él.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola a todos, en el siguiente capítulo habrá mucha emoción...

Phineas: mucha música...

Ferb: mucho romance...

Amy, Ferb y Phineas: y mucho mas de Phineas y Ferb en situaciones muy complicadas.

Amy: así que ustedes elijan...

Phineas: un Ferb x Vanessa...

Ferb: o un Ferb x Eli así que...

Amy, Phineas y Ferb: ¡¡voten y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de un giro inesperado que cada vez se pone mas interesante hasta la próxima!!

Phineas: y esperamos sus reviews


	4. un curioso rumor

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, a decir verdad estoy muy feliz por estar de nuevo aquí con ustedes, gracias por sus reviews, ahora pasemos al fic pues este episodio será muy musical n_n así que disfrútenlo y espero que hayan disfrutado la escena del Candace x Jeremy del episodio pasado.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (sacando de esa liga a Eli claro) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

**PHINEAS Y FERB: UN GIRO INESPERADO**

**CAPÍTULO 4: UN CURIOSO RUMOR, REGRESA PFT AL ESCENARIO**

Ferb caminó mientras pensaba en aquella platica con Isabella, tenía la cabeza prácticamente en el aire, entonces a lo lejos pudo ver que todos estaban reunidos en casa de Eli así que decidió ir allí, cuando llegó Phineas le miró alegremente como insinuándole que ya había encontrado el plan perfecto para ese día.

Hey Ferb, ya se que haremos hoy-dijo Phineas, sin embargo en un momento su celular empezó a sonar, le había llegado un mensaje y la melodía que se escuchaba era "Vas Phineas" que fue interpretada por las exploradoras cuando fue un corredor de autos, Phineas sacó su celular y al ver el mensaje sonrió.

¡¡Sí!!-exclamó alegre

¿qué ocurre Phineas?-preguntó Eli

¡Love Handel nos ha invitado a un concierto de reencuentro que será esta tarde en el centro comercial de Danville! ¡PFT vuelve al escenario!-exclamó Phineas contento-por cierto Jeremy, el mensaje dice que invite a una banda mas para que descubran su talento así que si no estas ocupado tu y los incidentales pueden tocar en el concierto

Que bien, no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde, Candace ¿me haces el honor de ayudarme?-le dijo Jeremy

Claro, debemos ir a ensayar, nos veremos mas tarde chicos... esperen un minuto, ¿no se supone que también formo parte de PFT?-preguntó Candace

Tranquila, queremos hacer un experimento interesante así que no te preocupes, puedes ir con Jeremy-le dijo Phineas, Candace lo miró sospechosamente.

Está bien, pero los estaré vigilando-comentó Candace mientras ella y Jeremy iban a ver al resto de la banda, Suzy se quedaría con los chicos viendo el ensayo, entonces Phineas le envió un mensaje a Isabella para que llamara a las exploradoras, quedaron en la casa de Eli en veinte minutos.

Iremos a ver los instrumentos y regresamos pronto Eli-dijo Phineas mientras él y Ferb se retiraban.

Suzy ayúdame por favor a mover unos muebles, así habrá mas espacio para los ensayos-pidió amablemente Eli.

Claro con gusto Eli-dijo Suzy, entonces entre ambas empezaron a hacer espacio en el sitio y pronto la sala quedó perfecta para el ensayo, entonces Eli sacó unos amplificadores pequeños y conectó su guitarra, una de color negra con blanco, Eli le empezó a enseñar a tocar a Suzy mientras que esperaban, después de unos minutos tocaron a la puerta Phineas y Ferb con una guitarra amarilla con detalles blancos, dos micrófonos inalámbricos portátiles, un pedestal con su micrófono, un piano eléctrico y el soporte de este, entonces acomodaron todo en la sala, también notaron la guitarra que estaba ahí.

Eli, ¿sabes tocar la guitarra?-preguntó Phineas

Si, quería ayudarles un poco-dijo Eli.

De acuerdo entonces te enseño las notas que debes aprender-dijo Phineas mientras ambos se sentaban a tocar, Suzy por su lado debía hacer algo.

Lamento lo del concurso de patinaje, la verdad en es entonces no me llevaba muy bien con tu hermana y además se trataba de mi abuela, quería que gane-se disculpó Suzy con Ferb

No pasa nada, fue divertido de todas formas-dijo Ferb, Suzy sonrió simpáticamente, entonces las exploradoras llegaron al lugar del ensayo.

Muy bien Ferbats, PFT vuelve al escenario hoy con una gran banda que es Love Handel así que debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros-dijo Phineas.

¿y Candace?-preguntó Isabella

Ella cantará con Jeremy y los incidentales, en su lugar cantará Eli-explicó Phineas-ahora empecemos con el ensayo-concluyó, Ferb se puso detrás del teclado, Eli y Phineas se colocaron el micrófono mientras que alistaron sus guitarras, las Ferbats se pusieron en posición y entonces Phineas finalmente dijo.

Muy bien Ferb, empieza-dijo Phineas mientras que Ferb empezaba a hacer el intro de la canción y de esta forma empezaba el ensayo, por otro lado Candace y Jeremy empezaron el ensayo animadamente ya que estaban emocionados por el concierto que se iba a hacer esa tarde.

*Esa tarde*

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dieron las tres de la tarde, el concierto comenzaba a las tres y media, debían acomodar todos los instrumentos en su sitio y prepararse pues ellos abrirían el concierto, sin embargo había un problema, Eli no había llegado, dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes de venir y desapareció misteriosamente, el tiempo voló y estaban a solo dos minutos de empezar, Phineas al darse cuenta de este hecho tomó una decisión.

No tengo idea de que le pasó a Eli, así que Isabella, tomarás su sitio, es hora de empezar-culminó Phineas, aun así en su interior pedía que Eli llegara a tiempo, pero tal parecía que no iba a ser así, por lo que Phineas salió al escenario junto a toda la banda.

Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al concierto de reencuentro organizado por Love Handel, nosotros somos PFT y tendremos el enorme placer de abrir el concierto-exclamó Phineas, la gente empezó a lanzar ovaciones al chico de cabello rojo que se dejó contagiar de la energía del público, entonces Ferb empezó a hacer el intro mientras las Ferbats cogían el ritmo.

¡ahora con ustedes las Ferbats! ¡soy Phineas y él es Ferb y vamos a cantarles!-exclamó Phineas mientras se preparaba.

**Phineas:** Bow chika bow wow

**???: **mi nene dice así (Isabella no había movido los labios ni había emitido palabra, Phineas lo notó y se asombró)

**Phineas:** mow mow mow (trata de ver quien es)

**???: **siente mis latidos (la gente se abre y se ve a Eli con un micrófono y su guitarra en manos, Phineas sonríe)

**Phineas:** chika chika chu up

**Phineas & Eli:** nunca va a parar, guichee guichee kii es te quiero a ti (Eli empieza a caminar hacia el escenario siguiendo el ritmo de la música)

**Phineas:** mi nena usa frases muy raras, si algo lindo me hace sentir

Y habla con extrañas palabras, no entiendo que me quiera a mi decir (Eli llega al escenario y se coloca al lado de Phineas)

Tan fuerte era mi deseo

**Phineas & Eli:** le encontré una buena solución

**Phineas:** y muy claro por fin lo veo, pues ya tengo la traducción

**Phineas y Eli:** (se ponen hombro con hombro) y esto dice así

**Phineas:** bow chika bow wow

**Ferbats:** mi nene dice así

**Phineas:** mow mow mow

**Ferbats:** siente mis latidos

**Phineas:** chika chika chu wop

**Phineas y Ferbats:** nunca va a parar, guichee guichee kii es te quiero a ti (Eli jala a Isabella y la deja al lado de Phineas mientras ella se coloca junto a Ferb)

**Phineas:** yo no se si es lo mejor (mira a Isabella)

**Isabella:** no se si es lo mejor (mira a Phineas)

**Phineas:** ay yo decirle mi amor (le regala una dulce sonrisa a lo cual Isabella se sonroja)

**Isabella:** yo decirle mi amor (mira emocionada a Phineas)

**Phineas:** aunque pronuncie muy bien (Phineas rodea con el brazo a Isabella)

**Isabella:** que pronuncie muy bien (se le hacen los ojos como corazón mientras se abraza a Phineas)

**Phineas:** me dice guichee guichee yo también

**Isabella y Ferbats:** guichee guichee yo también

**Phineas:** guichee guichee yo también

**Isabella y Ferbats:** guichee guichee yo también

**Phineas:** no está en el diccionario, bow chika bow wow (empieza a aplaudir en el aire siguiendo el ritmo)

**Eli & Ferbats: **mi nene dice así (Eli y las exploradoras empiezan a aplaudir en el aire al ritmo de la música)

**Phineas:** mow mow mow

**Eli & Ferbats**: siente mis latidos

**Phineas:** chika chika chu wop

**Phineas, Ferbats & Eli:** nunca va a parar guichee guichee kii es te quiero a ti

**Phineas:** yo digo bow chika bow wow (él y Eli empiezan a tocar de nuevo)

**Eli**: mi nene dice así

**Phineas:** mow mow mow

**Eli:** siente mis latidos

**Phineas:** chika chika chu wop

**Eli:** nunca va a parar

**Phineas, Ferbats & Eli:** guichee guichee kii es te quiero a ti

Guichee guichee kii es te quiero a ti

guichee guichee kii es... te quiero nena (e), nena (e), ¡nena (e)!

**Ferb:** nena, nena, nena, nena

**Phineas, Ferbats & Eli:** guichee guichee kii es te quiero a ti

Toda la gente empezó a lanzar ovaciones para la banda, Eli se acercó hasta Phineas y ambos saludaban a la gente mientras chocaban las palmas, el concierto estaba siendo un gran éxito.

¡Hola gente de toda el Área Limítrofe! ¡soy Danny de Love Handel! ¡quiero pedirles un gran aplauso para PFT!-exclamó Danny haciendo su aparición en escenario, la gente lanzó ovaciones y gritos en honor a la banda que acababa de tocar, los chicos se sentían geniales, pero era tiempo de darles el escenario a Love Handel, entonces salieron del escenario mientras Swampy y Bobbi tomaban sus lugares, de pronto Isabella fue hasta donde estaba Phineas.

Phineas, ¿podemos hablar?-le preguntó Isabella.

Claro que si-dijo Phineas, entonces Isabella y él salieron fuera del alcance de los otros y se detuvieron mirándose el uno al otro.

Phineas, ¿has oído el rumor que corre sobre tu hermano y Eli?-le preguntó de pronto Isabella, Phineas la miró raro.

¿qué rumor?-preguntó Phineas interesado.

Pues, Gretchen me dijo que el día que estábamos aprendiendo kung fu pasó por casualidad por tu casa y vio que Ferb y Eli... bueno... que ellos se besaron-concluyó Isabella, Phineas se quedó estático y además de eso parecía una estatua.

Debes estar bromeando-dijo por fin Phineas.

Pues eso me dijeron, ¿por qué no le preguntas mejor a Ferb si es verdad o no?-le sugirió Isabella.

Mejor haré eso, pero será en otra ocasión, ahora no es buena idea preguntarle, aunque eso explicaría porque Ferb ah estado actuando muy raro-dijo Phineas de forma pensativa.

Por cierto, cantaste genial-dijo tímidamente Isabella a la par que se sonrojaba

Gracias, tu también lo hiciste genial, fue una buena idea por parte de Eli-concluyó Phineas, Isabella sonrió.

Tienes razón Phineas, fue genial-concluyó Isabella, pasó parte del día y la banda de Jeremy tocó un par de canciones, además de eso a Phineas y a Ferb los invitaron a cantar "no tengo ritmo" con Swampy, con un toque de "él es genial" junto a Bobbi y un poco de "Blues" acompañado de Danny, los chicos se divirtieron como nunca en ese concierto, y pronto llegó el momento de tocar una última canción, la canción de cierre del concierto.

¡Y ahora para cerrar con broche de oro PFT, Jeremy y los incidentales y nosotros, Love Handel, vamos a cantar una canción juntos, es en honor a la banda Bowling for soup, así que disfruten de esta canción!-exclamó Danny, en eso empezaron a tocar.

**Phineas:** There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it

**Danny:** So the annual problem for our generation, is finding a good way to spend it

**Todos:** (Like maybe)

**Danny:** Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel tower,

**Phineas:** Discovering something that doesn't exist, or giving a monkey a shower

**Danny:** surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, or locating Frankenstein's brain

**Phineas:** Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent, or driving our sister insane!

**Danny:** This could possibly be the best day ever,

**Todos:** (This could possibly be the best day ever)

**Danny:** And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better.

**Phineas:** So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day,

**Danny:** And lets make sure that in every single possible way,

**Phineas:** Today is gonna be a great day! (le hace una señal a Eli para que cante y Danny le hace una señal parecida a Candace)

**Candace:** Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster, skiing down a mountain of beans,

**Eli:** Devising a system for remembering everything, or synchronizing submarines.

**Candace y Ferbats:** Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars,

**Eli y Ferbats:** Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars.

**Danny:** (Oh, man.)

**Candace:** This could possibly be the best day ever,

**Eli:** And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better.

**Candace:** So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,

**Eli:** And lets make sure that in every single possible way,

**Candace:** Today is gonna be a great day!

**Todos:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

**Jeremy:** Lets put our heads together and design a master plan.

We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand

**Phineas:** We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire.

And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,

A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus,

And a canteen full of soda. Grab a beach towel, here we go!

**Phineas:** (This is Ferb-tastic)

**Danny:** This could possibly be the best day ever,

**Todos:** (This could possibly be the best day ever)

**Phineas:** And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better,

**Danny:** So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,

**Phineas:** And lets make sure that in every single possible way.

**Danny:** (Seriously, this is gonna be great.)

**Phineas:** This could possibly be the best day ever.

**Todos:** (Today is gonna be a great day.)

**Danny:** This could possibly be the best day ever.

**Phineas y Danny:** Today is gonna be a great day.

La gente los ovacionaba como loca y estaban muy emocionados, los chicos hicieron una reverencia pues el concierto fue un rotundo éxito

¡Gracias Área Limítrofe! ¡han sido un público maravilloso!-concluyó Danny.

¡un gran aplauso para Love Handel y Jeremy y los incidentales!-exclamó Phineas por el micrófono, la gente empezó a aplaudir.

¡Y no olviden a otra de las bandas invitadas PFT!-exclamó Danny, tras una reverencia todos salieron del escenario y celebraron alegres, después de desinstalar todo el equipo comieron algo en Googolplex, una ves que terminaron con eso Phineas, Ferb, la tropa de chicas Fireside, Jeremy y sus amigos, Candace y los otros subieron el equipo en un autobús que era de Love Handel, estos dejaron en casa a los chicos y una vez ahí se despidieron y se dirigieron cada cual para su casa, Ferb, Candace y Phineas entraron a su casa y fueron recibidos por sus padres que miraban la tele en la sala.

Hola niños, ¿cómo les fue en el centro comercial?-preguntó Linda.

Fue increíble mamá, pero Ferb y yo iremos a descansar hasta que esté la cena-dijo Phineas mientras él y Ferb subían a su cuarto.

Candace, cuida a los chicos, tu padre y yo debemos ir a comprar unos ingredientes para la cena, no tardamos-dijo Linda mientras ella y Lawrence salían, Candace se sentó a ver televisión y al cambiar a un canal se sorprendió al ver que estaban transmitiendo el concierto de reencuentro, sin embargo pensó las cosas y decidió que no diría nada, miró el concierto hasta que se acabó la transmisión y luego de eso apagó el televisor, al poco rato sus padres volvieron para empezar a hacer la cena, mientras tanto vamos hasta el cuarto de Phineas Y Ferb, estos se encontraban recostados en sus respectivas camas.

Oye Ferb, se que te eh venido preguntando y preguntando y no me has querido responder pero... ¿qué pasó el día en el cual yo fui a buscar la lata de aceite?-le preguntó Phineas.

Nada-simplificó Ferb, Phineas le miró de forma acusatoria.

Dime la verdad Ferb Fletcher, si es que así te llamas por que estoy empezando a dudarlo-dijo Phineas, Ferb le miró raro.

¿qué podría estar ocultando?-preguntó Ferb

Oh, no lo sé, ¿qué tal un beso con Eli?-preguntó haciendo énfasis como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

... ¿cómo te enteraste?...-preguntó Ferb

Tengo contactos-dijo presuntuosamente Phineas-¿por qué me lo escondiste?

Como te dije antes hay cosas que es mejor no saber-dijo Ferb

Pero somos hermanos, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, hasta ahora no eh hecho publico ninguno de tus secretos, como por ejemplo no le eh dicho a nadie cual es tu nombre completo-explicó Phineas, Ferb le miró como insinuándole algo-si ya se que no debo decirlo pero por eso mismo no lo eh hecho, la cuestión es que puedes contarme lo que sea

De acuerdo-dijo Ferb, en eso Phineas lo miró como insinuándole algo-¿qué?

Y... ¿cómo pasó?-preguntó Phineas.

¿qué puedo decir? Nos dejamos llevar por el momento-comentó Ferb

Valla, genial-dijo Phineas

Deberías pensar seriamente en que hacer con Isabella-dijo de pronto Ferb.

¿qué?-preguntó confuso Phineas.

Lo de hoy fue un poco mas al estilo de dos novios, en serio piénsalo bien por que eh notado que ya ustedes dos se portan como mas que amigos-dijo Ferb, Phineas titubeó.

¿Y tu? ¿qué me dices de Eli?-contraatacó Phineas, Ferb se quedó mudo por unos instantes

Pues hay que ver que pasa-dijo Ferb para zafarse, Phineas le miró acusatoriamente y luego de eso dijo.

De acuerdo-ninguno de los dos tocaron mas el tema y luego se pusieron a planear que hacer el día de mañana.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Que quede claro, Bowling for soup es una banda real la cual hizo la canción today is gonna be a great day que fue puesta como opening de Phineas and Ferb en ingles y traducida por Indras para el opening de Phineas and Ferb con el nombre de será un día fenomenal, ahora, pues ahí está el misterioso "incidente" entre Ferb y Eli, ya lo saben, ahora ¿cuáles creen que sean las verdaderas intenciones de Eli para con Phineas y Ferb? Eso lo dejo a su criterio y no tan sana imaginación XD solo bromeo.

Ferb: no eres graciosa

Amy: de acuerdo me callo me callo

Phineas: no se pierdan el siguiente episodio de "un giro inesperado" y por favor dejen reviews ¡hasta la próxima!


	5. la canción primera parte

Hola, este es mi quinto capítulo de este fic, lamento mucho la demora pero por centrarme en un gran final para Grandes desafíos y pedir prestados un par de personajes aquí y allá pues entonces no lo actualicé.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (a excepción de Flor y Cody que pertenecen a Crazy2025, Napo que es de Napo_1 y Eli que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios (como si tuviera una imaginación así de grande, para los creadores ¡mil gracias por traerlos al mundo de Disney Channel!)

**Phineas y Ferb un giro inesperado**

**Capítulo 5: la canción primera parte**

Un nuevo día para Phineas y Ferb, esta vez están preparando una noche de karaoke, la señora Flynn-Fletcher hace aparición en el patio.

-bueno, chicos, me voy a mi clase de cocina y luego a la tienda de antigüedades a ayudar a su padre, ¿Qué van a hacer? –quiso saber la mujer

-Planeamos hacer… -Phineas dejó la frase en el aire

-…una noche de Karaoke –concluyó Ferb

-de acuerdo, diviértanse –se despidió Linda

-Gracias mamá –comentó Phineas, la mujer se subió a su auto y se marchó- bueno, tenemos que preparar el escenario y todo lo demás, oye llegó el camión, Ferb por favor ve a ver el pedido mientras diseño el escenario

-claro –simplificó Ferb, salió con el proveedor y mientras entraban las cajas del pedido el encargado miraba en la lista para cerciorarse de que nada se había quedado

-luces amarillas, luces psicodélicas, cámara de humo, juego de telón… oye… ¿no eres muy joven para pedir un equipo completo de más de 16 volteos para karaoke? –preguntó el proveedor mirando a Ferb

-no lo creo –contestó Ferb para firmar el documento de recibido

-sí, eso pensé –concluyó sencillamente el proveedor dejando todo y se marchó, Phineas había terminado de hacer el diseño del escenario

-muy bien Ferb, es hora de empezar a fabricar el escenario –propuso Phineas, Ferb asentó y entre ambos empezaron a armar el escenario, en eso hacen aparición Izzy y Gretchen en el patio de la familia Flynn-Fletcher

-hola chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo? –quiso saber Izzy

-preparamos una noche de karaoke, por cierto ustedes también están invitadas –comentó alegremente Phineas, a Izzy se le movió el piso al oír esta invitación del niño que le quitaba el sueño cada noche

-bueno, queríamos pedirles que nos dejen leerles la fortuna para ganar nuestras insignias de adivinas –pidió Gretchen

-adelante –animó Phineas

-de acuerdo, déjame ver qué puedo hacer –dijo Isa para tomar la mano de Phineas, parecía que no pasaba nada pero ambos trataban de controlarse mientras Gretchen llevó a parte a Ferb y le tomó la mano para empezar.

En ese momento arribó en el patio Elizabeth, cuando entró vio a Gretchen tomando la mano de Ferb, no soportaba ver que Ferb riera con ella y se sonrojara, salió del patio lo más rápido que le fue posible sin llamar la atención y se arrimó a la cerca para luego deslizarse hasta sentarse.

-… odio sentirme así… -se dijo a sí misma

-desahógate –dijo una voz, Eli levantó la mirada y no lo pudo creer, sus ojos tenían que estar engañándole sin duda

-en serio… ¿eres tú? –preguntó anonadada

-tiempo sin vernos Eli –le dijo el chico, Eli se puso de pie y lo abrazó

-¡Napo! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía! ¿Qué estás haciendo por estos lares? –preguntó Eli con una enorme sonrisa

-Ah ya sabes, Monograma me pidió que viniera -contestó sencillamente

-ven, seguro mi padre se pondrá feliz de verte –comentó alegremente Eli para que ambos fueran hasta su casa

*dentro del patio Flynn-Fletcher*

-¿eso piensas? –preguntó Ferb con un ligero sonrojo

-si no te le declaras hoy o pronto la perderás, también veo un futuro "si" –explicó Gretchen

-¿Qué te parece tu predicción? –preguntó Phineas acercándose acompañado de Isabella

-Perfecta –fue la única palabra que emitió Ferb

-que bueno Ferb, entonces… ¿firman para nuestras insignias? –cuestionó Isabella

-seguro, y más les vale no faltar al karaoke –dijo Phineas para tomar el documento y firmarlo.

*con Eli y Napo*

-Napo… quería preguntarte… -empezó Eli

-¿Qué cosa? –curioseó Napo

-¿has sabido algo de ella? –preguntó Eli, Napo entendió y bajó la mirada un poco apenado y triste

-por desgracia no –contestó Napo, sin embargo cuando entraron a la casa, en la sala encontraron a una persona en la sala de Eli, los dos chicos se pusieron en guardia de inmediato por precaución de lo que el desconocido podría hacer o no

-¿Quién eres? .cuestionó Napo, en eso apareció un pequeño perrito ladrando alegremente, se notaba que era juguetón y se le acercó a Eli

-¿Cody? –preguntó Eli arrodillándose para acariciar al perrito que movía la cola

-entonces… tu eres… -Napo no pudo concluir la frase porque la persona se puso de pie y se quitó el sombrero y la chaqueta dejando ver a una niña de cabello castaño con una blusa con vuelitos y un pantalón azul con unas fabulosas sandalias platas.

-¡Flor! –gritaron ambos a la vez, la niña sonrió mientras saludaba emocionada con ambas manos, ambos chicos fueron y le dieron un abrazo, abrazo grupal.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? –preguntó fingiendo estar enojada Eli, la niña sacó un papel y un bolígrafo y escribió

-_**lo siento pero era una sorpresa**__ –_escribió la niña de nombre flor, en eso en la pantalla del televisor de Eli aparecen tres hombres uniformados

-agentes –dijo el de en medio, los tres se cuadraron

-buenos días señores –dijeron todos menos Flor, para los que no saben, lastimosamente ella es muda.

-mayor Rojas, mayor Monograma, un tiempo sin verlos –saludó Eli

-mayor Rojas, superior Erick –saludó Napo, Flor los saludó con la mano.

-los reunimos porque creemos que algo grande está por venir –explicaba el mayor Rojas, esto preocupó a los tres agentes

-¿algo grande? –preguntó Eli

-¿Qué puede ser tan grande como para reunirnos? –quiso saber Napo

.creemos que varias personas se están uniendo en su contra, pero no estamos del todo seguros –dijo el mayor monograma

-y para esto es mejor que estén juntos para enfrentar juntos el problema, Elizabeth… conozco tus habilidades porque te eh entrenado desde que tenías cuatro en el arte del espionaje y ahora eres de la elite –explicaba el superior Erick

-Napo, has demostrado ser un gran apoyo para la agencia desde que ingresaste en ella y estoy orgulloso por eso –decía monograma

.y Flor, eres mi hija, tienes mi espíritu guerrero –explicaba el mayor Rojas

-pero me temo que todo esto separado no va a servir de nada por ahora, las fuerzas con las que nos enfrentamos son más grandes de lo que podemos imaginar, así que más nos vale estar juntos –decía el superior Erick

-si señores, nos mantendremos juntos y alertas –prometieron Eli y Napo, Flor asentó con la cabeza

.bueno por ahora eso es todo, disfruten de su tarde –y los tres hombres desaparecieron de la pantalla, se oye el timbre de la puerta, Eli sale pero no ve a nadie, cuando baja la mirada hay una nota con una rosa roja, Eli la coge y al leerla se sonroja para entrar en la casa

-¿Quién era? Preguntó Napo, Eli miró la rosa y finalmente dijo

-alguien que seguro pretende hacerme mucho daño –comentó algo cabizbaja Eli.

*esa noche*

Era de noche y Eli venía dispuesta a darlo el todo por el todo, Ferb estaba atendiendo a todos y no la había saludado, sin embargo cuando planeaba hacerlo Napo se le acercó a Eli, como era de esperarse no lo conocía así que se puso algo celoso, pero se prendió en celos cuando creyó que Napo la había besado en los labios pero la verdad era otra.

-gracias por los ánimos Napo –susurró Eli a Napo

-lo harás bien –le dijo Napo, la verdad era que Napo le había susurrado al oído que no iba a fallar, finalmente Eli subió al escenario después de ser presentada por Phineas, Eli miró que Gretchen estaba conversando con Ferb y esto le quemó hasta lo más hondo de su ser, así que empezó

-esta canción se la dedico a "alguien" en particular –dijo para que se oyera una canción que muchos conocían, Ferb entendió que la canción era para él porque ella lo miraba con desagrado

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I don't like your girlfriend

**Background voice: **No way no way

**Eli: **I think you need a new one

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I could be your girlfriend

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I know that you like me

**Background voice: **No way no way

**Eli: **You know it's not a secret

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I want to be your girlfriend

**Eli: **You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Don't pretend

I think you know I'm damn precious

And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I don't like your girlfriend

**Background voice: **No way no way

**Eli: **I think you need a new one

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I could be your girlfriend

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I know that you like me

**Background voice: **No way no way

**Eli: **You know it's not a secret

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I want to be your girlfriend

**Background voice and Eli: **Oh

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can

Cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when it's gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

**Background voice and Eli: **Oh

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can

Cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when it's gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I don't like your girlfriend

**Background voice: **No way no way

**Eli: **I think you need a new one

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I could be your girlfriend

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I know that you like me

**Background voice: **No way no way

**Eli: **You know it's not a secret

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I want to be your girlfriend

**Background voice: **No way, no way

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I don't like your girlfriend

**Background voice: **No way no way

**Eli: **I think you need a new one

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

**Eli: **I could be your girlfriend

**Background voice: **no way no way

**Eli: **hey yeah!

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

I know that you like me

**Eli: **no way!

**Background voice: **No way no way

You know it's not a secret

**Eli: **hey yeah!

**Background voice: **Hey hey You you

I want to be your girlfriend

**Background voice and Eli: **No way, no way

**Eli: **Hey hey!

Durante toda la canción Elizabeth nunca le quitó la vista de encima a Ferb, trataba de verse indiferente pero parecía que nada servía, aun cuando quisiera aparentar una cosa terminaba demostrando otra, ¿Cómo reaccionará Ferb ante esto? ¿Qué hará? ¿Cómo le irá a Phineas con Izzy?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Ya lo admito, lo hice en parte como venganza de Ferb por lo que le hizo al inicio del fic, en fin nos veremos pronto y lamento la demora.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA CANCION SEGUNDA PARTE


	6. la cancion segunda parte

Hola hola queridos lectores, aquí les traido el siguiente cap de un giro inesperado.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (a excepción de Flor y Cody que pertenecen a Crazy2025, Napo que es de Napo_1 y Eli que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios

**Capítulo 6: la canción segunda parte**

Eli bajó del escenario y fue con Napo.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice? –preguntó Eli

-maravilloso, estuviste genial –comentó Napo contento, sin embargo Ferb se acercó y dijo.

-Elizabeth, ¿puedo platicar contigo a solas? –preguntó Ferb, Napo captó la indirecta y fue entonces que le puso los ojos, por accidente, encima a Stacy que pasaba para ir a ver a su amiga Candace.

-si me disculpan, debo saber el nombre de esa hermosa señorita –y sin decir mas se esfumó ipso facto, al irse Eli se puso frente a Ferb.

-¿Qué? –trató de parecer molesta, pero Ferb se cruzó de brazos para insinuarle uqe era muy mala actriz- lo que sea que debas decirme dilo ahora

-vaya que buen novio te has conseguido –dijo para seguirle el juego, poco común, Eli se quedó paralizada

-Él no es mi novio, ¿acaso creíste que era mi novio? –Preguntó Eli con expresión divertida, Ferb asentó- claro que no, solo es un amigo… además ¿Por qué te interesa?, pareces estar comodo con tu novia Gretchen –comentó con expresión antipática, Ferb se quedó estático

-¿crees que ella?... –Ferb dejó la pregunta en el aire, Eli le dijo.

-pues estás muy felíz con ella, así que porque no vas a verla –comentó para pasar a su lado pero Ferb la detubo agarrándole la mano

-Espera, ella no es mi novia –comentó Ferb

-entonces… ¿Por qué me lastimas así? Siempre que vengo para acá tienes que hablar con ella, esta mañana ví como te reías y como te sonrojabas… me dieron… -Eli se detubo para casi susurrar de manera inaudible- celos…

-Elizabeth… créeme y confía en mí –casi le dolieron esas palabras a Eli, ni él había confiado en ella al verla con Npo, ¿y le pedía que le creyera?, Eli se safó y casi llorando le respondió.

-Déjame… te lo pido –casi rogó Eli, se fue secándose las lágrimas y más allá Izzy se topó con ella, Ferb sabía algo, debía encontrar la forma de pedirle disculpas, pero entonces oyó como Phineas presentaba a Isabella que iba a cantar.

-esta canción, se la dedico a alguien, a quien espero le guste –dijo Isabella sonrojada para mirar a Phineas, este se sonrojó también, entonces Izzy empezó a cantar

(La canción es Enamorada de Miranda)

Al momento de ser realista

Nunca me consideré una especialista

Y sin embargo algo en mí cambió

Sé exactamente cómo sucedió

Mi corazón palpitaba

Cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba

Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar

Debo decir que no me fue tan mal

Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado

Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió

Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces

Ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido

Haber recorrido lo que recorrí

Si al final de cuentas

Él era mi recompensa...

Que suerte que nunca me fuí

Yo nunca fui muy afortunada

Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban

Me maltrataban y me hacían llorar

Y nadie me venía a consolar

Ahora estoy como loca

Pensando que voy a comerle la boca

Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor

Y someterlo al más hermoso amor

Cómo de repente todo se ha orenado

Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió

Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces

Ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido

Haber recorrido lo que recorrí

Si al final de cuentas

Él era mi recompensa...

/Que suerte que nunca me fui/

Al terminar todos ovacionaron a Isabella, entonces esta bajó del escenario para toparse con Phineas.

-estuviste maravillosa –le alagó con las mejillas rojas

-gracias –le dijo ella para seguir su camino, sin embargo hechó una risita, llegó con Eli y ella le dijo.

-vaya, que suerte Phineas te notó –añadió contenta Eli, finalmente una niña de pelo castaño s ele acercó a Eli

-**hey Eli, vi lo que pasó con el chico que te gusta, lo lamento **–escribió Flor, entonces Eli se percató de isabella

-Flor, ella es Isabella, Isabella, mi amiga Flor –presentó Eli

-hola –dijo Izyy, Flor saludó con la mano-¿no habla? –preguntó Isabella

-Flor no puede hablar, nació muda –dijo Eli un poco apenada

-**vamos, nada de caras largas hoy, no quiero pasar mi primer día en Danville viendo a mis amigas tristes ¿eh? **–escribió Flor

-cierto, hay que bailar –dijo Eli contenta.

*Paralelamente con Phineas y Ferb*

Después de que Phineas se despidió de Isabella, Ferb se acercó a él y le dijo.

-hermano, necesito ayuda –comentó Ferb

-¿Qué ocurre Ferb? –preguntó Phineas

-Eli me odia… -comentó Ferb con algo de pena en su voz, Phineas se puso a pensar

-Pues haré que te ame de nuevo, ven creo tener la solución –comentó para tomar su guitarra y Ferb la suya, ambos se fueron a un sitio apartado y empezaron a practicar, después cuando el escenario estaba desocupado Phineas y Ferb subieron, Ferb tomó la palabra.

-yo… quiero dedicarle esta canción a Eli, perdoname si te lastimé pero nunca lo hice a propósito… esto es lo que siento por ti –comentó Ferb

-y yo quiero dedicar esta canción a… -Phineas hizo una breve pausa para cerrar los ojos y casi gritar- a Isabella, porque si no tengo el valor de decirtelo te lo voy a cantar.

(La canción es Si tú no estás aquí de Sin banderas)

**Ferb: **No quiero estar sin ti

Si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire

No quiero estar así

Si tu no estas la gente se hace nadie

**Phineas: **Si tu no estas aquí no se

Que diablos hago amándote!

Si tu no estas aquí sabrás

Que dios no va a entender por que te vas

**Phineas: **No quiero estar sin ti

Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño

**Ferb: **No quiero andar así

Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño

**Phineas: **Si tu no estas aquí no se

Que diablos hago amándote!

**Ferb: **Si tú no estas aquí sabrás

Que dios no va a entender por que te vas

**Phineas: **Derramare mis sueños si algún día no te tengo

Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño

**Ferb: **Pasare un cielo sin estrellas esta vez

Tratando de entender quien hizo

**Ambos: **un infierno el paraíso

**Ferb: **No te vayas nunca

**Phineas: **Porque no

**Phineas: **No puedo estar sin ti

**Ferb: **Si tú no estas aquí me quema el aire

**Phineas: **Si tú no estas aquí sabrás

**Ferb: **Que dios no va a entender por que te vas

**Ambos: **Si tu no estas aquí

Ninguna de las dos podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, esa canción les había arrebatado el aliento y las lágrimas de la emoción, todos en la fiesta dijeron un "aaaahhh" en coro, mirándo a las dos chicas a las cuales se les había dedicado la canción mas hermosa de la velada, ambas se miraron entre sí y caminaron a paso rápido hacia el escenario, los dos chicos bajaron del escenario y cada una se le lanzó a su chico, Eli a Ferb e Izzy a Phineas.

-No sé que decir Ferb, ecepto que como tú, no hay nadie –dijo entre lágrimas Elizabeth- lo admito estaba celosa, no soportaba la idea de que estubieras con alguien más

-te lo dije, confía un poco mas en mí –dijo Ferb en un susurro, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se abrazó a ella y viceversa.

-Phineas, no se como agradecértelo –comentaba Isa

-mas bien podrías perdonarme por ser un idiota todo este tiempo, perdóname en serio –se disculpó Phineas

-ya no hay nada que perdonar –comentó Isabella

-vengan, tienen algo que hacer con nosotros –comentó Ferb

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Eli, ambos hermanos sonrieron

-ya lo verán –dijo Phineas, Ferb tomó a Eli de la mano y subieron juntos al escenario.

-esta canción te la sabes a la perfección –le dijo Ferb

(la canción se llama nada puede mas y es de Isa TKM)

**Ferb: **Tuve que mirar aun más a dentro de mí

Para comprender que has estado siempre allí

**Eli:** Yo solía imaginar que era mío tu amor

Y nunca perdí la fe en mi corazón.

**Ambos: **Pude despertar y te vi llegar nuestras vidas se tenían que cruzar.

**Ambos: **Y ahora nada puede más que el beso que me dio tu amor

Ahora nada puede más que la voz del corazón y ya nada

Puede más que el beso que me dio tu amor, ahora nada puede más

Que tenerte, que saber que somos dos.

**Ferb:** Quiero conocer un poco más de ti abrasarte mas y nunca dejarte ir

**Eli: **Que no muera la ilusión por el tiempo que vendrá y que nuestro amor

No deje de brillar.

**Ambos: **Pude despertar y te vi llegar nuestras vidas se tenían que cruzar.

**Ambos: **Y ahora nada puede más que el beso que me dio tu amor

Ahora nada puede más que la voz del corazón y ya nada

Puede más que el beso que me dio tu amor, ahora nada puede más

Que tenerte, que saber que somos dos.

(x2)

-que romántico –dijo Isabella, Phineas rió

-espera a que "no habrá otro amor" esté en escena –dijo divertido Phineas, Isabella lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos

-¡Phineas Flynn! ¿no me dirás que…? –antes de que pudiera alegar nada Phineas jaló a Isa al escenario y empezó a tocar, Isa se rindió y empezó a cantar

(la canción es "no habrá otro amor" de Isa TKM irónico ¿verdad?)

**Isabella: **Para mi eres un ángel

Que me viene a acompañar

Que bajo del cielo y su amor

Me quiso regalar

**Isabella: **Para mi eres un día

Lleno de sol

Que le puso letra a mi vida

Con su corazón

**Isabella: **Y esta canción pudo ser mejor

Pero no tengo palabras

Para poder decir te quiero

Te quiero, es mejor decir te quiero

Que nada

**Isabella: **No habrá otro amor

Porque tu amor es el que solo quiero

No habrá otro amor

Por que ya no te iras

No habrá otro amor

Y este es el verdadero

No habrá otro amor

En ningún lugar

**Phineas: **Para mi eres el sueño

Que no esperaba soñar

Que toda mi vida cambio sin preguntar

Para mi eres la alegría y la razón

Que lleno de amor mi vida

Y mi corazón

**Phineas: **Y esta canción pudo ser mejor

Pero no tengo palabras

Para poder decir te quiero

Te quiero, es mejor decir te quiero

Que nada

**Phineas: **No habrá otro amor

Porque tu amor es el que solo quiero

No habrá otro amor

Porque ya no te iras

No habrá otro amor

Y este el verdadero

No habrá otro amor

En ningún lugar

Todo el público empezó a aplaudir las canciones puestas en escena, debían de admitir que ambas canciones fueron buenas, casi como por impulso ambas parejas se besaron, Candace salió enojada.

-¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! espéren a que mamá sepa que… -Candace se detubo al ver como sus hermanos besaban a su respectiva pareja, se voló a quien sabe donde- al fin mis hermanos se hicieron hombres –dijo alégremente- solo por eso no diré nada –comentó para volver a la casa, sin embargo se detubo en seco cuando oyó a un chico decir.

-Isabella es demasiado buena para Phineas, al igual que Eli para Ferb –decía un chico

-si, esos dos no las aprecian –decía su amigo, Candace se enfureció y dijo.

-¡Ustedes no digan nada, igual ellos solo se preocupan por lo que sientes y ya –candace a grandes zancadas se acercó al escenario y dijo.

-esta canción va para dos chicos bocones, a ustedes no les debe importar lo que mis hermanos hacen o no –y puso la melodía a sonar.

(La canción es He said she said de Ashley Tisdale, de nuevo, irónico, para los que no saben ella le hace casualmente la voz a Candace)

Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and

He got what he needs for impressin'

Just look at the way that he dressin'

Ain't no question chicks like "oh".

Girl walk in the spot, she stop traffic

She got everything, you can't pass it,

So Jessica Alba fantastic,

Instant classic boys like "oh".

Maybe I can see us movin' like that.

Maybe I can see us kissin" like that.

Baby I can see us touchin' like that.

We don't need no more than he said she said.

Maybe I can see us movin' like that.

Maybe I can see us kissin" like that.

Baby I can see us touchin' like that.

We don't need no more than he said she said.

He said Girl you winnin'

She said Boy where you been at?

Stop talking let's get with it

Just, like, that, they

He said You're amazin'

She said Then why you waitin'?

No more deliberating

Watcha doin let's get movin

Just, like, that, they, baby

You're gonna like it

You're gonna want it

You're gonna like it

We don't need no more than he said she said.

You're gonna like it

You're gonna want it

You're gonna like it

We don't need no more than he said she said

-Candace… ¿en serio te importa? –preguntó asombrado Phineas

-quien se mete con la relación de mis hermanitos se mete conmig –dijo Candace, entonces el resto de la velada pasaron increibles, hasta Jeremy se unió a la fiesta, pero alguien de lejos los observaba con especial malicia.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Como a veces me olvido de decirles que canción es la que uso mejor les puse los nombres y autores antes de escribir la canción, bye


	7. separación obligada

**Un giro inesperado**

**Capítulo 7: separación obligada, siempre pensaré en ti, lo prometo**

Al salir de escena los chicos pasaron juntos la belada entera, era una noche inolvidable, sin embargo esa persona que los espiaba salió corriendo, entró por unos matorrales detrñas de la casa de Eli y bajó por un ascensor, por fin llegó abajo y corrió hasta que dio con el padre de Eli

-superior Erick –dijo el desconocido

-¿Qué sucede agente? –preguntó el superior en espera de una respuesta

-acabo de ver a su hija besandose con Ferb Fletcher, el nuevo objetibo de la agencia –le dijo la sombra, el superior Erick se puso pálido, pero a los segundos de asimilar lo que sucedía empezó a enrojecer de la ira.

-¡ELIZABETH CIRINO, ESTÁS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS! –gritó a los siete vientos el superior, por oro lado Eli se estremeció

-¿ocurre algo? –quiso saber Ferb

-no, no es nada –comentó Eli un poco pensativa, sentía como si alguien la ubiera llamado, depués de que todos se fueran y limpiar el sitio Ferb dejó en la puerta de su casa a Eli y Phineas a Isabella, ambas parejas se despidieron con un beso en los labios, cuando Eli entró se arrimó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta caer sentada, entonces apareció el perrito de Flor, Cody, este le movió la cola, Eli lo acarició dulcemente

-Cody, me pasó lo más lindo de mi vida hoy –decía contenta Eli

-ya lo creo Eli –comentó Napo apareciendo con Flor de la sala.

-y pensar que este día empezó muy triste –decía Eli

-_**y ahora es uno muy feliz **_–escribió Flor con una sonrisa

-esta noche… voy a dormir de lo mas lindo –comentó con tono soñador Eli, se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente la bomba se tenía que soltar, eran las ocho de la mañana, Phineas y Ferb ya estaban despiertos y al igual que las chicas, Eli se estaba peinando el cabello y se había puesto su típica diadema celeste con su conjunto de blusa celeste, falda café y zapatos café, se miró en el espejo y sonrió, Napo y Flor, que se hospedaban en su casa aun dormían, ella se preparó el desayuno y e,pezó a leer el periodico para encontrarse con lo de siempre.

-"nueva ley aprobada por el alcalde Doofenshmirtz"… ya veo porque el doctor D lo odia tanto… -decía pensativa Eli, entonces su reloj de muñequera comenzó a sonar- buenos días papá –dijo ella cortésmente

-ven a la guarida ¡ahora! –dijo enojado el superior Erick, Eli cortó la comunicación para escribir una nota y dejarla en la refrigeradora pegada con un imán, fue hasta su patio, fue entre los arbustos y finalmente fue bajando por un ascensor, a pensa llegó se dirigió a donde se encontraba su padre, que le daba la espalda en esos momentos

-que tal papá –saludó Eli

-empaca, mañana mismo te vas a París –le dijo sin mirarle, Eli sintió como el mundo se volvía en su contra

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida

-la razón no importa, te irás y punto –le dijo el superior

-no, yo no me muevo ni un centímetro hasta saber por qué estás haciendo esto –le dijo furiosa Elizabeth, el superior se volteó, tenía una cara de rábia

-debiste pensar muy bien las cosas antes de pensar en crear una relación mas seria con el objetivo –le explicó en términos militares el superior, Eli se quedó estática un segundo

-¿esto es por Ferb? –preguntó Eli totalmente confundida

-Sabes que odio las relaciones de los agentes con sus objetivos –se escusaba el superior

-por favor papá, ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Qué tiene de malo que Ferb y yo nos querámos como algo mas que amigos? ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ES CONMIGO? –preguntó levantando la voz Eli

-no me levantes la voz jovencita –dijo el superior

-Entonces dime por qué, Ferb pronto será de la agencia, se supone que ese es el fin de mi misión, ¿Por qué cuando empiezo a ser feliz junto a él? ¡DIME POR QUÉ! –exclamó totalmente destrozada Eli

-no quiero que la historia se repita hija, lo hago por ti –explicaba el superior, Eli presionó sus puños

-¿Osea que es por Nadia? ¿Acaso es por eso? ¡Papá ya no soy una niña, puedo tomar mis desiciones! –exclamó Eli

-aun no estás lista Elizabeth, ¡no estás lista! –gritó el superior

-no me hagas esto, te lo pido papá –suplicó Eli, el superior se giró

-empaca, no quiero oír mas del tema –le dijo, Eli puso una cara de sorpresa para luego poner una de enojo, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos no de tristeza si no de odio.

-te odio papá, ¡te odio! ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo! –gritó totalmente herida Eli para salir corriendo del sitio.

-Elizabeth… ¡vuelve acá! –exclamó el superior, Eli no hizo caso y salió de ahí lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían correr, el superior suspiró

-sé que es lo mejor para ti hija –dijo en un susurro, por otro lado Eli corría lo mas rápido que podía y llegó hasta el patio Flynn-Fletcher, entró y se quedó en la puerta buscando con la mirada a Ferb, una vez lo vio él también notó su presencia, se quedó pasmado al ver las lágrimas que aun caían de su rostro a la tierra, ella corrió a él y lo abrazó mientras seguía llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre Eli? –preguntó Ferb angustiado, Eli empezó a contarle.

-mi padre… ¡mi padre siempre quiere alejarme de lo que mas deseo! –le dijo llorando, Ferb no captó

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó Ferb, Eli lo miró

-¿puedo contarte un secreto y me juras nunca decirle a nadie? –preguntó Eli, Ferb asentó, Eli lo jaló y lo apartó de Phin e Isa que estaban mas allá platicando alegremente, no se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, Eli entonces empezó.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que yo no soy quien decía ser? –preguntó Eli, Ferb se quedó un momento en silencio

-pensaría que me ocultaste algo por una buena razón –le dijo rodeandole la cintura con los brazos, Eli le rodeo en cambio el cuello.

-yo soy… una agente secreta de una agencia llamada OWCA, vine hasta aquí con el proposito de proetgerte a ti y a Phineas de enemigos que desconocen –dijo rápidamente Eli mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, esperaba una reacción negativa por parte de Ferb, pero este solo le beso la mejilla.

-ahora que lo sé… me gustas más todavía, porque eres lo que todo chico quiere… Una chica ruda, fuerte, hermosa y dulce… eres perfecta –comentó Ferb para darle un beso en los labios, Eli se sonrojó y al separarce le dijo

-y tu me gustas porque eres comprensivo, lindo, fuerte, inteligente, tienes lo que toda chica desea –le dijo ella para darle otro beso suave, después volvió a poner su mirada triste.

-mi padre… alguien le contó lo que pasó anoche, me quiere llevar a París –Ferb se quedó sin palabras al oír eso, no podía tan siquiera pensar en que haría si no la tenía.

-… ¿Por qué?... –preguntó curioso Ferb, era lo único que pudo decir, Eli se abrazó fuertemente a él.

-cuando papá era joven, tubo una novia que no era una agente…

*Flash back*

Un joven que no podía tener mas ayá de 20 años paseaba por el sitio, tenía su cabello café y llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa roja, llevaba una sonrisa, mas allá, estaba una chica peli rubia de ojos cafés y una hermosa sonrisa, que se hizo mas grande al ver al muchacho.

-hola Erick –saludó ella, luego le dio un beso en los labios

-esperaba verte Nadia –decía Erick, estaban muy felices juntos

_Desgraciadamente, la alegría no les iba a durar mucho, tiempo después cuando estaban casados, ambos ya eran adultos y mi papá estaba a punto de recibir el cargo de superior de la agencia dado a que su padre, el superior Carlos, murió hace poco, mi padre estaba en una misión con Nadia, le dijo que se quedase atrás y justo cuando mi papá estaba a punto de morir, pasó lo peor._

El mayor Erick tenía una herida de bala en el brazo y otra en la pierna, tenía una fuerte hemorragia.

-despidete Erick –le dijo un loco de cabello blanco

-se acabó –pensó con odio el mayor Erick… el tiempo pareció detenerse, "bang" retumbó por toda la habitación la sangre se dispersó por todo el sitio, un cuerpo cayó.

(Escuchen grief and sorrow del soundtrack de Naruto hasta que diga lo contrario)

-¡NO! –exclamó Erick, era su esposa Nadia, había sacrificado su vida por él, el superior furioso disparó contra el loco que huyó cuando vio la mas mínima oportunidad, tomó a su esposa en brazos.

-Tranquila Nadia, la ambulancia pronto estará aquí –decía el mayor Erick, ella le miró con una leve sonrisa

-ya es tarde para mí, prometeme que a pesar de esto seguiras adelante –decía ella, el mayor empezó a derramar lágrimas

-no digas eso, se que te pondrás bien, se que saldrás de esta –decía él, Nadia cerró los ojos, su pulso se detubo, Erick supo que todo había acabado, dio un sonoro alarido, un lamento que estremeció a la tierra misma, tiempo después en su entierro, el ahora superior Erick miraba todo en silencio.

-_no dejaré que se vuelva a repetir, lo prometo_

_Tiempo después de eso, aunque me duela decir esto, el superior salió en una misión, el edificio se colapsaba, no había sobrevivido nadie, salvo una bebé, el superior Erick la encontró y al no encontrar a su familia la adoptó y la hizo su hija, a la cual entrenó en el arte del espionaje desde que solo tenía tres años, empezó enseñándole combate básico, y luego a los seis la envió a la academia, a que su entrenamiento fuera oficial, destacó allí, junto a su mejor amiga, pronto ambas tuvieorn misiones importantes y fueron consideradas las mejores cadetes femeninos de la agencia... Pero el superior Erick ya no era el mismo_

(Dejen de escuchar grief and sorrow para los que la oyeron)

*Fin del flash back*

-¿tu eras esa niña? –quiso saber Ferb, Eli asentó.

-por eso mi padre es muy sobreprotector, cree que separándome de ti me voy a separar del dolor… cuando lo único que está logrando es aumentarlo, pero no lo entiende ni lo va a entender, así que dejo Danville mañana mismo –comentó Eli para volver a llorar sobre Ferb, solo pudieron abrazarce fuertemente y desear que esto no fuera mas que una pesadilla, al día siguiente el superior estaba esperando a Eli en el auto quien se subió sin decir palabra

-¿no te vas a despedir de tus amigos? –preguntó el superior, Eli ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada y no le había dirigido palabra desde ayer

-me despedí de Phineas, Ferb e Isabella ayer, Napo y Flor también ya se despidieron de mí, y al resto les hablaré después por celular –contestó sin dirigirle la mirada, estaba mas dolida que enfadada, el superior no preguntó mas, después de largas horas de vuelo llegaron a París, ahí era de tarde, por lo cual en Danville tenía que ser entrada la noche, entonces subieron al hotel y Eli empezó a desempacar.

-desempaca, debo reportarme con los otros superiores de la agencia –dijo Erick

-como sea –dijo sin importancia Eli, el superior salió, comenzaba a dudar si fue una buena idea o no, Eli se sentía triste, empezó a llorar y puso la radio de su teléfono, seguía funcionando las estaciones de Danville, la ventaja de tener esa clase de celulares, en Danville, era de noche y Ferb había prendido también la radio, y como por coincidencia ambos se detubieron en la misma frecuencia, era una canción que expresaba lo que ambos sentían

(Escuchen Tú de Kudai)

**Eli:** No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti

(Piensa en Ferb) Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sorisa que no esta

**Ferb:** (piensa en Eli) Que daria por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo mas.

**Ambos:** Daria todo por saber

**Ferb: **Que tambien piensas en mi

Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este

Y me quede frente al mar

**Eli: **(tan solo como un pez)

**Ferb: **Ojala que al despertar/Trates de pensar en mi

Como yo no te olvide

**Ambos: **Y esque...

**Ambos: **Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.

Y sin ti no seguire viviendo

Tu si esque pueden(s) entender

Yo jamas te dejare

Aunque traten de alejarte de mi..."

**Eli: **Si estoy loco/ Que me importa

(Se imagina estando frente a frente con Ferb)

De alguna forma voy a hacer/ Que me devuelvan de una vez

Una tarde Junto a ti

**Ambos: **Una risa, una foto/ Una pelicula después

Y una mañana te dire

Como duele el corazon

**Ferb: **De solo pensar que estas

**Eli: **(pensar que estás)

**Ferb: **Escondida en un Rincon

**Eli: **en un rincón

**Ferb: **Preguntandote ¿Por qué?

**Eli: **por qué

**Ferb: **por qué

**Eli: **por qué

**Ambos: **Tu...eres todo para mi/todo lo que tengo Yo.

Y sin ti no seguire viviendo

Tu si es que pueden(s) entender

Que jamas te dejare

Aunque traten de alejarte de mi..."

**Ambos: **Tu... eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.

Y sin ti no seguire viviendo

Tu si esque pueden(s) entender

Que jamas te dejare

Aunque traten de alejarme de mi..."

**Ferb: **Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido,

**Ambos: **Yo no me olvido de ti... no, no, no, no

(Se imaginan el uno al otro tratando de tomarse la mano)

**Ambos: **Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.

**Eli: **Y sin ti no seguire viviendo

Tu...

Eli se derrumbó a llorar mientras que Ferb se quedó cabizbajo, entró en eso Phineas al cuarto y le vio triste

-vamos hermano, se que estará todo bien –trató de animarle

-eso espero –habló Ferb, cuando era de mañana en Danville y de madrugada en parís, Eli le llamó a Ferb.

-_¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada? _–preguntó Ferb

-Ferb, no soporto esto, aquí no conozco a nadie, se supone que debería estar acostumbrada a esto pero no puedo… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría estár junto a ti –explicaba entre sollozos Eli

-_a ver, primero calmate, no soporto oír a una bella damisela llorar, segundo, ambos estaremos bien, cuando menos te lo esperes podremos estar juntos… aun tenemos mucho amor que ofrecernos el uno al otro _–dijo poniendo un tono pícaro en esta última frase, Eli captó el doble sentido

-¡Ferb eres un tonto! –Exclamó ella, oyó a Ferb reír del otro lado de la bocina, dieron las seis y a esa hora el superior se empezaba a levantar- tengo que dejarte, te amo

-_y yo a ti, cuítade _–sin mas que decir colgó, el superior entró

-estabas hablando con él por telefono ¿no? –preguntó el superior

-¿acaso es un crimen? –preguntó exasperada Eli

-no debes usar tu celular para tonterías como esa, deberías tratar de olvidarle en vez de hacerte daño a ti misma –dijo el superior con tono frío, la gota que derramó el vaso, Eli se levantó de golpe

-yo tomo mis deciciones y no me voy a olvidar de alguien a quien quiero solo porque tú lo decides –aclaró Eli

-harás lo que te diga jovencita, soy tu superior y también tu padre, se lo que te conviene y lo que no –atacó el superior

-puedo cuidarme sola –exclamó Eli

-eres una irresponsable, eras una desgracia en cuanto a controlar tus emociones –dijo fuertemente el superior, Eli se quedó sin palabras, de todo lo que le había hecho o dicho eso era lo peor, se levantó y fue hasta el baño, solo entonces el superior se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error

-Eli… yo… -antes de que dijera algo Eli tomó su chaqueta y azotó la puerta detrás de sí, el superior bajó la mirada, de todo lo que le había dicho eso seguro le había dolido, Eli caminaba por su lado por las calles de parís, viendo a las personas ir a sus trabajos, pasó caminando por horas hasta entrada la tarde, caminaba sin rumbo, no tenía hambre ni nada por el estilo, sin querer llegó hasta el coliseo donde la estrella del pop mas popular, Hannah Montana daba su concierto, entonces reconocío su musica favorita y también la uqe describía como se sentía y empezó a cantar con ella.

(Escuchen I miss you de Hannah Montana o Miley Cyrus)

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm living out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see

Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past

It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

Entonces tras ese concierto se le ocurrió la idea del siglo, horas después Hannah estaba en los camerinos cuando recibió una llamada, reconoció en seguida el número

-Eli, que tal chica –saludó Hannah

-hola Hannah, me preguntaba si me podías hacer un favor –decía Eli

-después de todo lo que la agencia ah hecho por mí, lo que sea –dijo Hannah

-para tu siguiente concierto irás a Danville ¿verdad? –quiso saber Eli

-asi es, voy allá porque me han llegado rumores de que allá viven dos hermanos genios inventores, tal vez me puedan ayudar con algo –respondió Hannah

-pues uno de esos dos hermanos inventores es mi novio –dijo Eli orgullosa, oyó un slam-¿Hannah? ¿Me oyes? ¡Miley! –exclamó, estaba en una zona donde no había gente, así que gritó el nombre real de Hannah, entonces oyó

-vaya chica, no pierdes el tiempo –dijo Hannah- claro, ¿de uqe se trata?

-… pues verás… -empezó Eli, ¿Qué estaría tramando Eli?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Espero les aya gustado, feliz halloween por cierto, Eli fuera, ¡paz!

Psd: lamento las faltas ortograficas, aun no sirve mi revisión ortografica


	8. dedicatorias especiales

Hola hola queridos lectores, les traigo el nuevo epi de un giro inesperado, disfrútenlo.

Ninguno de los personajes (a ecepción de Eli y otro personaje sorpresa que después sabrán de quien es) me pertenece, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios

**Phineas y Ferb un giro inesperado**

**Capítulo 8: Dedicatorias especiales, que se haga lo que el corazón dicte**

Una chica con una blusa de color roja, pantalones negros, zapatos azules y quetiene el pelo castaño, hasta los hombros, con rulos (alborotados, por cierto) iba caminando por un solitario pasillo, llegó hasta una especie de guarida, que estaba totalmente oscura por dentro y pronto oyó

-¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? Por lo que me enteré seguro fue un éxito –decía una sombra, la muchacha sonrió.

-fue un éxito total doctor, el superior Erick se llevó a la agente E, ahora solo falta deshacernos del agente N y la agente F –comentó la chica

-Buen trabajo Tania, lo has hecho muy bien –contestó el otro tipo

-¿estas segura de que hacemos lo correcto? –preguntó un pequeño gato de 30 cm, mas o menos, gris azulado de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado

-él dijo que lo hacemos, y si él lo dice hay que hacerlo Wolke –puntualizó Tania

-… espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo… -concluyó el felino.

*Con Elizabeth*

-Pues verás, si dices que estarás en Danville para tu siguiente concierto, le diré a Ferb y a Phineas que te ayuden con lo de tu problema sin hacer preguntas y ellos te van a guardar el secreto de tu verdadera identidad, pero a cambio de eso quiero que hagas algo por mí –explicaba Eli

-claro, lo que sea –repitió Hannah

-bueno, quisiera que cuando estés en el escenario, le dedicaras por mi especialmente la canción he could be the one, es que siento que él puede ser el indicado y me parece perfecta la canción, quisiera que le dijeras que siempre lo eh amado desde que lo conocí y aun lo sigo amando, no importa la distancia –dijo Eli, Hannah emitió un "awww"

-que romántico, claro que seré tu mensajera de amor –dijo enternecida Hannah

-¡gracias Hannah! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! –agradeció Elizabeth

-de nada, me tengo que ir, hablamos luego –dicho esto Hannah colgó, Eli suspiró de la emoción y giró contenta, en eso le llega un mensaje.

_Por favor, mandame el nombre de tus amigos y de quienes los querrán acompañar, les daré pases a camerino y entradas gratis_

_Hannah_

Eli leyó el mensaje y sonrió, empezó a caminar por las calles de parís sintiendo el amor en el aire, estaba muy lindo todo ahí, pasaron un par de días y un día llegó algo en el correo de Phineas y Ferb.

-oye Ferb, mira, es un sobre de Hannah Montana para ti –comentó Phineas para entregarle el sobre, Ferb lo tomó y luego lo abrió para ver su contenido, entonces supo que eran, eran boletos de primera fila para todos, junto con tres pases tras escenarios que llevaban los nombres de Isabella, Phineas y el de él, el concierto era al día siguiente así que reunieron a todos e invitaron también a Napo y a Flor, se estaban empezando a llevar muy bien con ellos, al día siguiente todos estaban en primera fila esperando al inicio del concierto, este empezó exibiendo canciones como super girl, i miss you y the besth of both world, después Hannah salió con su típica blusa rosa, su pantalón jean azul con sus zapatos y cinturón a juego, al salir se paró frente al público y empezó.

-la siguiente canción la canto a petición de una amiga que está perdidamente enamorada de un chico que tengo el placer de tener aquí, es Ferb Fletcher –una luz se posó sobre Ferb, este no entendió que pasaba

-escucha, Elizabeth en serio te ama y te extraña cada minuto que pasa, por eso me pidió que te dijera que ella nunca te ah dejado de amar y nunca lo hará, por eso me pidió específicamente que te dedicara esta canción de a continuación –dicho esto empezó a sonar la guitarra.

(Escuchen he could be the one de Hannah Montana)

Smooth-talking

So rockin'

He's got everything that a girl's wantin'

Guitar cutie

He plays it groovy

And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile

Get butterflies when he says my name

Whoo !

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me,

telling me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He's lightning

Sparks are flyin'

Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and

I'm goin' crazy

About him lately

And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe

He really blows me away

Whoo !

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me

telling me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

And he's got a way of making me feel

Like everything I do is

Perfectly fine

The stars are aligned when I'm with him

And I'm so into him…

He's got something special (something!)

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me,

I wanna get all sentimental (Whoo !)

He's got something special (something)

He's got something special

I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me,

telling me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one (be the one)

He could be the one

He could be the one (something)

He could be the one

He could be the one...

Ferb no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar, era simplemente genial, su novia le había dedicado una canción por medio de Hannah Montana, si antes la amaba ahora aun mas, después del concierto Isabella, Phineas y Ferb fueron a ver a la estrella del pop en su camerino, entraron y ella aun estaba ahí

-gran función señorita Montana –alagó Phineas

-gracias, pero formalmente fueden decirme Hannah, así que ustedes son los famosos inventores de Danville, eh oido mucho de ustedes

-¿Qué tanto? –quiso saber Ferb

-Eli me ah contado maravillas de ti –comentó en tono suave Hannah

-¿la conoces? –preguntó Ferb

-así es, ella me pidió este favor, ahora yo quisiera pedirles uno, si no es mucha molestia –empezó Hannah

-lo que sea, le hiciste un gran favor a Eli, te lo debemos –dijo Phineas

-no, yo aun le debo mucho a esa chica, en fin, ella me dijo que ustedes me podían hacer un favor –explicaba Hannah

-¿de que se trata? –cureoseó Phineas

-verán, si les digo algo ¿prometen no contarselo a alguien? –preguntó Hannah

-claro, prometemos que no diremos nada, si faltamos a eso que nos corten la lengua –bromeó Phineas, Hannah rió

-bueno verán, yo vivo una doble vida, pero la gente está empezando a sospechar, quería saber si me podían ayudar.

-claro, eso es sencillo, podemos crear una tú bot de tu otra personalidad, no parecerá una androide, ¡será como si estubieras en dos lugares al mismo tiempo! –añadió Phineas

-¿están seguros que pueden? –preguntó hannah asombrada.

-tú déjanos a nosotros la ingeniería en robótica y lo demás, hemos hecho Phineandroides y Ferbots antes, podemos usar esa vieja máquina con una mejor configuración –comentó Phineas

-de acuerdo, cuento con ustedes –de pronto oyeron un grito y el reloj de Phineas hizo un ruido.

-¿Qué sucede Django? –preguntó Phineas

-¡están atacando el sitio! –exclamó Django del otro lado de la bocína, se oía un tumulto.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hannah

-reloj comunicador, invento nuestro, ¡no tenemos tiempo de explicarte, tenemos que sacarte de aquí, el sitio está bajo ataque! –dijo al instante Phineas, Ferb y los otros empezaron a correr por el sitio, en eso cuando iban a llegar a la salida tres robots se pararon frente a ellos y dos atrás, Phineas se puso detrás y Ferb de frente, el robot se lanzó al ataque contra Phineas, este se puso en guardia

-¡ahora! –gritó y se lanzó en una patada voladora, el robot cayó, Phineas siguió con la guardia arriba, el otro robot se lanzó a Ferb, cuando estaba a punto de impactar, Ferb lo golpeó con la palma de su mano en la cara y lo mandó volando.

-¡ouch! –exclamó para sacudir la mano y luego volverse a poner en guardia, siguieron atacando y Phineas y Ferb siguieron luchando, uno se les pasó de altó de cada ángulo, Hannah le dio una patada en la cara a uno e Isabella en cambio le dio un puñetazo potente, los chicos silvaron de la impresión, terminaron con los robots y salieron de ahí para encontrarse con que estaban atacando a una chica. Empezaron a ayudarla.

*en el coliseo*

Napo y Flor se encontraban peleando mientras la gente trataba de salir y otros que sabían luchar del público los ayudaba, Django y cía tambien se las ingeniaban para atacar a los robots, sobre todo Candace, Jeremy y Stacy, los tres también estaban y trataban de proteger a todos, hasta que un robot cogió de por atrás a Stacy y la golpeó dejándola inconsiente.

-¡no! –gritó Napo, este se lanzó sobre el robot y lo golpeó con una fuerza descomunal, tanto así que le rompió en mil pedazos la cabeza, cogió a Stacy en brazos.

-la llevaré al hospital de Danville, los veré después –le dijo a Candace

-cuídala –pidió Candace, Napo asentó y empezó a brincar sobre la cabeza de los robots y salió del sitio, pronto ya no quedaban robots y a buena hora porque los chicos se estaban cansando de la lucha constante, entonces todo acabo, todos se sentaron a descansar, tanto la gente del concierto que luchó como los otros.

*con los otros*

Phineasy Ferb habían salvado a la chica y no habían mas robots, cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era

-¿Brigit Mendel? –cuestionó, asombrada Isabella

-¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó Phineas

-venía a ver a Hannah y esas cosas me atacaron, gracias chicos –dijo Brigit

-tranquila, estamos para servirle, soy Phineas, ellos son Ferb e Isabella –presentó Phineas

-hola –dijo Isabella, Ferb como siempre solo saludó con la mano.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerselos chicos? –preguntó Brigit, a Ferb se le encendió el foco

-¿used conoce París? –preguntó de pronto. Brigit se quedó pensativa

-iba a ir allá mañana, ¿por? –cuestionó ella

-quisiera que me haga un favor… -dijo Ferb, después de un rato Brigit se retiró y Hannah decidió hospedarse en Danville hasta que terminaran su pequeño encargo.

*en el hospital de Danville*

Estaban todos a espera de saber como estaba Stacy, el mas preocupado era Napo, ya que aunque no lo aigamos leido (no puede ser visto, ya saben es un fanfic) desde que Eli se fue había hecho de todo para impresionar a Stacy y le estaba funcionando, y ahora esto.

-la señorita Hirano estará bien, no se preocupen –cuando el doctor pronunció esta frase todos respiraron tranquilos, Napo pidió ir a verla solo, todos accedieron pues no eran tan ciegos como para saber su intención, Napo entró y la encontró despierta.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Stacy? –preguntó Napo

-Napo, te dije que nada de formalismos –dijo Stacy con un sonrojo- estoy bien, no tenías porque preocuparte

-por favor eres lo mas cercano a una… -se detuvo para taparse la boca, Stacy lo meditó dos segundos y lo jaló del brazo para darle un beso.

-yo también te amo –le dijo para sorpresa de Napo, este sonrió.

¿Qué pasará con Napo y Stacy? ¿Cuál es el dichoso favor que Ferb le pidió a Brigit?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola a todos, ahora si lo diré, Tania y Wolke pertenecen a Taniushka, aquí esta tu aparición, tranqui seguiras apareciendo.

Ferb: ahora lso saludos… saludos para **Master The hedgehog **(sabes lo ocurrida que es Eli, aquí esa tu respuesta) **Napo_1 **(esa escenita Eli te la guardó después del mal rato jejejeje) **Taniushka **(ahí apareciste, ¡bienvenida al elenco!)

Phin: a los que dejaron review gracias y a los que no, también

Eli: eso es todo

¡Todo el elenco fuera, paz!


	9. anuncio

Hola queridos lectores, se que esto algunos se lo tomarán mal o algo así pero en este momento les voy a anunciar…

**¡El primer concurso de fanfic!**

En este concurso ustedes si así lo desean escribirán el capítulo nueve de mi fic de Phineas y Ferb: un giro inesperado

**Condicione**s:

Son sencillisimas

1.- los capítulos se mandarán por mensaje personal

2.- deben ser originales

** 3.-** tienen que estar relacionados con el fic en mencion (un giro inesperado)

**4.-** si así lo desean pueden hacerlo entre dos personas

**5.-** los ganadores se anunciaran el 16 de noviembre de 2010

**Premios:**

**1er lugar:** tres dibujos de mi autoría (uno de Phineas y Ferb como el que tengo en mi imagen para mostrar de fanfiction que es de mi autoría también, y dos dibujos de cualquier serie o anime que me pida, obvio hecho por mi) el soundtrack de Phineas and Ferb songs from the tv disney series y Phineas and Ferb holiday favorites (solo están en ingles, aun no existen en español)

**2do lugar: **dos dibujos de mi autoría (uno de Phineas y Ferb y otro de cualquier serie que me pida) y el soundtrack de Phineas and Ferb holiday favorites

Si les interesa pueden enviar sus ideas desde hoy, los ganadores serán anunciados el 16 de noviembre, tienen hasta esa fecha plazo para hacer su capítulo.

Elizabeth fuera, ¡Paz!


	10. la gran misión

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (a excepción de Flor y Cody que pertenecen a Crazy2025, Napo que es de Napo_1 y Eli que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios

**Capítulo 9: no me importan las consecuencias de mis actos, la gran misión**

Dos días después en París, Eil estaba sentada en su cama, en esta ocasión llevaba una blusa negra, una falda de tablones negra y corta, guantes sin dedos negros, botas negras, un cinturón puesto de forma inclinado en su cintura de color caqui y una mini chamarra negra, una diadema negra y un comunicador puesto en el oído, llevaba también unas gafas de filo negro y el resto verde, miraba al suelo con una mirada un poco perdida, estaba pensando.

-Son las ocho, aun no es hora de que vayas a la misión –decía el superior Erick

-me da igual, estoy preparada por si quieren que salga antes de lo previsto –respondió sin mayor importancia Eli, había estado muy distante desde que Erick le gritó por una tontería como lo son los entrenamientos para controlar sus emociones, el superior la miró preocupado, se sentía realmente mal sabiendo que había pasado mas de una semana desde que habían llegado de Danville y ella aun no estaba a gusto en París, antes no sucedía eso, ella se adaptaba demasiado rápido, pero entendió que lo que ella sentía por Ferb era en serio, ya que nunca antes había amado a nadie de la forma en la que está amado a ese muchacho, salió sin decir otra palabra, Elizabeth suspiró, tocaron la puerta, se quitó las gafas y el comunicador, porque la ropa en sí parecia de una persona normal, al abrir la puerta vio algo que la dejó estupefacta.

-no puede ser… no es cierto –dijo ella asombrada

-tu eres Elizabeth ¿verdad? –cuestionó la otra persona

-pero si eres Bridgit Mendler, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Eli aun en medio de su asombro

-bueno, digamos que alguien me pidió que viniera, a no lo sé –comentó Bridgit para prosegir- tal vez… un chico de acento británico… de cabello verde –al oír eso Eli se pasmó

-¿Ferb? ¿En serio conoce a Ferb? –preguntó Eli

-esperaba esa reacción en ti, Ferb me contó muchisimo de ti, así que si no te importa, ¿me dejas pasar? –cuestionó Bridgit

-claro, pase –comentó Eli para abrir la puerta- ¿y que la trajo aquí exactamente?

-Ferb me pidió que te dijera que adoró el detalle de Hannah Montana y que él también siente que tú podrías ser la indicada y además que por eso y muchas razones más quería que te cantara esta canción –comentó para sacar del forro su guitarra

(La canción es how to believe de Bridgit Mendler)

Hold my hand and fly,

Never say goodbye.

Across the open sky,

Leave the world behind.

I will be alright.

If you stay by my side.

Spring & Summer

Love & Laughter

We'll Live Happily

Ever After.

We'll be higher than we thought we'd be

Because you showed me

How to believe.

Tiny Shining star,

I know who you are.

You're never very far.

We'll never be apart.

Sparkle in my eye,

Like the sky tonight.

Spring & Summer

Love & Laughter

We'll Live Happily

Ever After.

We'll be higher than we thought we'd be

Because you showed me

How to believe.

In me.

Fall & Winter

Love & Laughter

We'll Live Happily

Ever After.

We'll be higher than we thought we'd be

Because you showed me

How to believe.

Yeah!

Ooh whooo

Oh

Hold my hand and fly,

Never say Goodbye

Eli no podría evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran, Ferb se había pasado, y si ella pudiese volaría solo con él en el infinito.

-gracias –fue lo único que pudo decir Eli, pasaron conversando un momento pero para la buena suerte de Eli Bridgit debía irse porque tenía que ir a los estudios y darle la voz a un personaje en un estudio de doblaje y justo a tiempo pues Eli debía partir a su misión, llamaría a Ferb en la tarde que equivaldría a la noche de Danville, cogió su diadema y su comunicador y partió a la misión.

*Esa noche*

Habían terminado el proyecto del día y sin duda había sido grande, Ferb estaba en su cuarto, pronto sería hora de dormir, pero como era de esperarse Phineas se encontraba en casa de Isabella platicando con ella, dijo que en diez minutos llegaba si es que era posible, lo cual significaba según el punto de vista de Ferb que en realidad iba a tardar, se recostó en la cama y primero oyó que le llegaba un mensaje con una foto, la abrió y en ella estaba Eli con el traje con el que había ido a la misión, con una enorme sonrisa, Ferb sonrió para sí mismo y luego apareció una llamada, la respondió.

-¿diga? –habló en el teléfono.

-_¡te amo, te amo, te amo Ferb, eres increíble! _–oyó decir desde el otro lado de la bocina, soltó una leve carcajada

-así que fue ¿verdad? –quizo saber Ferb

-_si, la canción estuvo preciosa, eso me hace etrañarte aun más _–le comentó con cierta trizteza en la voz, Ferb se deprimió, se mordió el labio para luego decir.

-lo sé, pero por ahora las cosas están un poco… difíciles, después de lo que me has platicado yo creo que lo mejor es que por ahora arregles las cosas con tú padre y luego de eso veremos que podemos hacer –comentaba Ferb

-_no es tan sencillo Ferb… mi padre me gritó… no me siento bien desde entonces, porque es la primera vez que lo hace y fue muy malo… _-se le oye claramente llorar- _mi padre jamás lo había hecho… y bajo otras circunstancias si no te tuviera, ya hubiera perdido la cabeza… me duele Ferb, ahora mas que nunca yo te necesito _–Ferb se sintió un poco mal dado a que ella lo necesitaba y no podía ayudarla en esos momentos, se sentía inútil

(Escuchen mi vida sin tu amor de Cristian Castro)

Ferb: Mi vida sin tu amor será  
como un camino que no sabe donde va  
sólo un recuerdo del pasado  
una historia que ha llegado a su final.  
mi vida sin tu amor será  
la de un amantre con un roto corazón  
mi vida sin tu amor es barco en alta mar  
sin puerto ni ilusión.

Ferb: mi vida sin tu amor no es más  
que el crudo invierno de mi soledad  
en el silencio de la inmensidad  
un alma que no encuentra su lugar.  
Mi vida sin tu amor no es más  
que el tibio abrazo que no volverá  
será la soledad de estar sin ti  
yo sin tu amor,  
yo sin tu amor no se vivir.

Ferb: Mi vida sin tu amor será  
como un enigma que no tiene solución  
mi vida sin tu amor, es nube que se va  
tu adiós se la llevo.

Ferb: mi vida sin tu amor no es más  
que el crudo invierno de mi soledad  
en el silencio de la inmensidad  
un alma que no encuentra su lugar.  
Mi vida sin tu amor no es más  
que el tibio abrazo que no volverá  
será la soledad de estar sin ti  
yo sin tu amor,  
yo sin tu amor no se vivir

-Gracias Ferb, lo necesitaba –le dijo Eli, parecía haber parado de llorar lo cual en parte era un alivio para Ferb

-quisiera poder hacer mas que eso, créeme, pero por ahora tengo mis manos atadas a la espalda –comentó Ferb algo triste, en eso entró Phineas al cuarto y lo vio hablar por teléfono, siguió oyendo pues él tenía la ligera corazonada de que estaba hablando con Eli, y a Ferb no le molestaba que le oyese platicando con ella o cuando era viceversa a él no le importaba que Ferb oyese lo que platicaba con Isabella, pero ambos respetaban la privacidad del otro

-esta bien, entonces te veré después que se pueda –Ferb pareció esperar una respuesra- yo también –comentó para colgar el teléfono

-Ferb algo haremos, no te mantendrán alejado de ella, eso te lo prometo hermano –comentó decidido Phineas, Ferb le dirigió una leve sonrisa, sin embargo una botella quebró la ventana y cayó en la cama, Ferb la miró y al instante se lanzó sobre Phineas para sacarlo rápidamente de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de si y lo jaló.

(Escuchen del Naruto original soundtrack Heavy violence)

-¿Qué ocurre Ferb? –quiso saber Phineas, Ferb no dijo nada, solo bajó rapidamente las escaleras con él y lo llevó hasta la sala.

-alguien lanzó una botella de… -de detubo al ver el gas bajar por la escalera –gas somnifero, agradece que ni mamá, papá o Candace se encuentran.

-¿gas? –Repitió Phineas, se quedó sin habla, Ferb y él fueron retrocediendo para alejarse del gas, iban dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que Ferb dio un alarido y cayó al suelo- ¡Ferb! –antes de que hiciera algo fue golpeado por la espalda cayendo de rodillas y quedando automáticamente inconciente.

(Dejen de escuchar Heavy violence y escuchen, también del Naruto original soundtrack, avenger hasta que indique lo contrario)

-Fase dos completada –dijo la chica de antes.

-eres buena Tania –le dijo Wolke

-gracias –dijo Tania para presionar un boton de un comunicador- objetivos localizados y neutralizados, listos para ser llevados a la base, espero refuerzos

-buen trabajo Tania –le oyó decir desde el otro lado de una bocina. Horas después llegaron a su casa los Flynn-Fletchers pero se quedaron sin habla al ver la casa destrozada, en medio del destrozo en una mesita donde estaban un par de fotos de la familia, las cuales por cierto estaban rotas, una nota, Candace la tomó y de sus ojos salieron lagrimas.

-No puede ser –dijo entre lagrimas Candace.

-¿Qué sucede hija? –preguntó angustiada Linda, Candace se volteó y con la voz quebrada dijo.

-han secuestrado a Phineas y a Ferb –dijo, Linda se quedó sin habla al igual que Lawrence, pero Linda se desmayó sin embargo Lawrence consiguió atraparla a tiempo.

-Tengo que llamar a las chicas –dijo Candace para salir con su celular.

-¡Candace…! –iba a protestar Lawrence pero ya era tarde porque Candace se había ido a casa de Isabella a buscarla.

*Con Isabella*

-¡Isabella! –llamó Candace poniendo la mano en la bocina del celular, estaba hablando hasta que llegó.

-¿Qué sucede Candace? –dijo Isabella saliendo rápidamente de su casa.

-han secuestrado a los chicos –comentó seria Candace, Isabella se quedó sin palabras

-¡llamaré a las chicas! –dijo para correr a su casa.

-ya se lo dije –comentó Candace en el celular.

-_¿Qué cosa? ¡Candace no debiste, Isabella querrá ir a rescatar a Phineas! ¡Te lo dije mejor dejémosle esto a la policía! _–comentó la otra persona en el celular

-Eli, nosotros haremos mejor trabajo que los policías, ellos no harán nada por ayudarnos, además soy la hermana de Phineas y Ferb y te guste o no iré a salvarlos –comentó Candace decidida

-_¡Candace cometes una locura! _–reprochó Eli

-lo siento pero vamos a ir y no lo puedes impedir, te prometo que estaremos bien y que traeremos de vuelta a Ferb y a Phineas –dijo Candace para cortar antes de que Eli alegara o dijera algo.

(Dejen de oír avenger)

*Con Eli*

-Maldición –dijo Eli por lo bajo, el superior llegó y entró.

-regresé –comentó Erick, Eli se puso de pie.

-es hora de que tome cartas en el asunto –dijo Eli, marcó un número de telefono, Erick se puso a oídos atentos- ¿Napo? Quiero que Flor y tú vayan con Candace, los han secuestrado y necesito que inspeccionen el área de inmediato y me den un informe en el acto –después de oír la contestación empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿ah sucedido algo? –quizo saber Erick, Eli se metió en su cuarto y en cinco minutos estuvo afuera con su traje de agente, iba a decir algo pero llamaron a su celular.

-¿y bien?... –esperó pacientemente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- ¡¿Nigtborn? ¡Voy para allá, ustedes cuiden y vigilen a todos!

(Escuchen Strong and Strike del Naruto soundtrack)

-¡que sucede? ¿A dónde vas a salir? –quizo saber Erick, Eli cayó un momento y se dirigió a la puerta, desde ahí le dijo sin voltearse

-debo volver a Danville –comentó cortamente

-¿Qué? ¿Es por ese tal Ferb? Ni lo sueñes jovencita –dijo el superior

-Nigtborn lo secuestró junto a Phineas, no dejaré que los lastimen te guste o no –comentó Eli con decisión.

-¡No irás y es una orden! –exclamó el superio, Eli no se volteó

-si no quieres que sufra –habló por fin- déjame ir, si no, no solo te ganarás mi odio si no que lo que es peor caeré en una depresión igual o peor que la tuya porque yo amo a Ferb tanto como amaste a Nadia y si de verdad quieres evitar que sufra me dejarás ir… e incluso si no me dejas ¡me iré sola! Papá te quiero, pero no puedo permitir que muera alguien a quien quiero y alguien a quien amo… perdóname pero no puedo seguir soportando este dolor –sin decir mas salió del sitio y empezó a correr, el superior no dijo nada, sacó su celular y marcó un número.

-¿hola?... necesito que me ayudes con algo –empezó el superior

*Con Eli*

Iba corriendo en la calle, de pronto llegó una moto e iba corriendo a su mismo nivel.

-gracias por atender a mi llamado agente J –dijo Eli

-es un placer E –dijo el otro chico, se detubo y Eli se montó y salieron presurosos hacia el aeropuerto.

-¿está listo el jet? –preguntó Eli

-solo de que te subas en él y salgamos a Danville –comentó J

-_tranquilo Ferb, iré a salvarte_-pensó decidida Eli, llegaron al aeropuerto y Eli se subió en un jet, no tardaría mas uqe un par de horas en llegar, solo esperaba que no fuese tarde.

-hola tío –saludó al conductor

-hola querida Eli, espero tu primo James no haya sido molesto –dijo el hombre que tendría mas o menos la edad de Erick

-mi primo me hizo grata compañía, ¿Cuánto nos demoraremos en llegar a Danville? –preguntó Eli

-dos horas como mínimo –alegó el hombre

-perfecto –dijo Eli

*con Napo y Flor*

-Flor, debemos proteger a los chicos –dijo Napo, Flor ascento y le hizo una seña con la cabeza- es cierto, vamos a prepararnos y a atrasar por lo menos una hora la salida para que Eli tenga mas tiempo de llegar… ojalá todo salga bien.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Capítulo nueve up, dejen reviews, Eli fuera, ¡paz!

Psd: el concurso se canceló así que no piensen que lo olvidé

Psd2: que mal que nadie de los que esperaba que hicieran acto de presencia no lo hicieron u_u bye.


	11. encuesta de la autora

**Anuncio de la autora**

Que tal chicos, Elizabeth saluda a todos, estoy aquí con el proposito de hacer una encuesta, verán:

Ya pronto mis dos fics "Phineas y Ferb: un giro inesperado" y "El diario de Phineas Flynn" van a llegar a su fin, es cuestión de un par de capítulos mas y ambos fics habrán terminado, en fin a lo que vine. Por eso les quiero hacer una encuesta a todos los que siguen siendo mis fieles lectores ya que ultimamente no eh recivido muchos reviews, es que ya son escasos o yo me eh vuelto una mediocre escritora. Así que ante ustedes traigo los summarys de mis siguientes proyectos a ver cual les atrae mas para ese ser el primero que publique.

**1.- Grandes desafíos: lucha contra el tiempo**

Después de que aquel Ferb venido del futuro salvara a Phineas de un doloroso destino y a Ferb de la muerte ocurren nuevos problemas cuando por fin entran a la agencia, Isabella y Elizabeth son secuestradas y ahora es el deber de ambos buscar la solución a este problema antes de que pierdan lo que más quieren. La otra historia de Grandes desafíos.

**2.- Grito de la noche**

Phineas nos cuenta como fue que todo cambió. "_no entendía lo que sucedía hasta que aquel vampiro me lo explicó… habían mordido a Ferb y ahora era un condenado, mi sangre era lo que necesitaba pues solo Elizabeth y yo poseemos la sangre mas rara y exquisita del Área Limítrofe y todos los vampiros existentes aquí o de otros lugares vendrán a matarnos para poder obtenerla, mi hermano jamás se atrevería a pedirselo a Elizabeth pues tiene la idea de que si le cuenta la verdad ella lo va a odiar o le va a temer cuando la verdad es que ella le ama sin medidas al igual que él, y las cosas empeoran cuando Ferb debe morderme para que mi sangre deje de ser lo que todos los vampiros buscan… ¿y que puedo hacer ahora siendo inmortal… e Isabella solo una simple humana a la que puedo matar si no me controlo? La amo mucho como para correr el riesgo…_

**3.- La grieta**

Ferb y Perry caen en una grieta donde empiezan a conocer un nuevo mundo que se abre solo ante ellos, sin embargo por mas que desean quedarse ahí su deseo de volver a ver a Vanessa y a Phineas en el caso de Ferb y a Phineas y a sus amigos agentes en el caso de Perry es mas grande que cualquier cosa que pueda existir y Ferb está totalmente seguro que Phineas está intentando hasta el último recurso existente por encontrarlos, sin embargo el tiempo pasa y una semana después cuando Ferb y Perry logran volver a Danville encuentran la ciudad hecha pedazos, todo el sitio estaba en ruinas y caminando al centro de Danville encuentra una estatua de un hombre de bata blanca, la ausencia de Perry había declarado la victoria del doctor Doofenshmirtz, Ferb llega a su casa para encontrarla hecha pedazos y encontrar sangre seca en el piso, Ferb teme lo peor y empieza a buscar sobrevivientes, con un nuevo atruendo se lanza a buscar lo que queda de civilización de Danville y volver a ponerla en manos de gente buena, busca la forma de liberarla y Perry le ayudará puesto que ya no tiene a nadie que le impida contarle la verdad a Ferb

**4.-La última esperanza**

Isabella se enoja con Phineas por una tontería y cuando le deja solo Phineas es puesto a dormir por un dardo, cuando por fin logra despertar ve como alguien espía a todos sus amigos y ese alguien lo amenaza con matarlos si no hace lo que dice, Phineas es obligado a aceptar y una vez ahí le inyectan algo en el cuello que hace que su mente bloquee todos sus recuerdos y cree nuevos donde ese alguien es quien le da las ordenes, Isabella y Ferb deben poner manos a la obra para poder salvar a Phineas y con la ayuda de Elizabeth, una agente secreta que empezó a estudiar en ese sitio derrotar al malvado que ocasionó eso… sin contar que Eli debe ser casamentera para que Ferb logre su meta y que Jeremy por fin le proponga matrimonio a Candace

**5.- Asesinatos en Danville**

En otra dimensión, se puede ver una historia totalmente diferente, donde Phineas y Ferb son los asesinos e Isabella y Elizabeth las presas, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando el asesino y la presa sienten que algo está cambiando? ¿Qué sucede cuando por caprichos del destino se terminan enamorando de la persona equivocada?

**6.- El regreso forzado de The beak**

Cuando Phineas descubre algo que ni él mismo conocía de si mismo que no conocía todos empiezan a mirarlo ocn desdén… todos menos su amiga Elizabeth y Perry, pero Phineas no sabe eso y finge su propia muerte para traer de vuelta a The beak por su cuenta… y es en una ocasión que descubre que aunque sus amigos y hermano lo odiaran aun habían personas ahí que lo querían y que le extrañaban… ¿Cómo va a terminar?

Ahora depende de ustedes, ¿Cuál de las seis opciones que les acabo de dar quieren ver primero? Eso voten y desidan que a penas termine cualquiera de los dos fics que estoy publicando orita publico el otro y cuando acabe el segundo publico el segundo mas votado, nos veremos pronto, matta ne!


	12. infiltracion, la verdad oculta

Hola hola, aquí Elizabeth al habla, les traigo un anuncio importante, mi encuesta acaba de finalizar

Phin: kedo… hay un… pequeño problema tecnico

Ferb: ¡hay un empate!

Eli: como Ferb dijo, hay un empate en dos fics, estos son:

*La grieta

*Grito de la noche

Así que para desempatarlos, voten por cual de los dos quieren ver primero, el uno o el otro, aquí les vuelvo a traer los summarys:

**La grieta**

Ferb y Perry caen en una grieta donde empiezan a conocer un nuevo mundo que se abre solo ante ellos, sin embargo por mas que desean quedarse ahí su deseo de volver a ver a Vanessa y a Phineas en el caso de Ferb y a Phineas y a sus amigos agentes en el caso de Perry es mas grande que cualquier cosa que pueda existir y Ferb está totalmente seguro que Phineas está intentando hasta el último recurso existente por encontrarlos, sin embargo el tiempo pasa y unas semanas después cuando Ferb y Perry logran volver a Danville encuentran la ciudad hecha pedazos, todo el sitio estaba en ruinas y caminando al centro de Danville encuentra una estatua de un hombre de bata blanca, la ausencia de Perry había declarado la victoria del doctor Doofenshmirtz, Ferb llega a su casa para encontrarla hecha pedazos y encontrar sangre seca en el piso, Ferb teme lo peor y empieza a buscar sobrevivientes, con un nuevo atuendo se lanza a buscar lo que queda de civilización de Danville y volver a ponerla en manos de gente buena, busca la forma de liberarla y Perry le ayudará puesto que ya no tiene a nadie que le impida contarle la verdad a Ferb

**Grito de la noche**

Phineas nos cuenta como fue que todo cambió. "_no entendía lo que sucedía hasta que aquel vampiro me lo explicó… habían mordido a Ferb y ahora era un condenado, mi sangre era lo que necesitaba pues solo Elizabeth y yo poseemos la sangre mas rara y exquisita del Área Limítrofe y todos los vampiros existentes aquí o de otros lugares vendrán a matarnos para poder obtenerla, mi hermano jamás se atrevería a pedirselo a Elizabeth pues tiene la idea de que si le cuenta la verdad ella lo va a odiar o le va a temer cuando la verdad es que ella le ama sin medidas al igual que él, y las cosas empeoran cuando Ferb debe morderme para que mi sangre deje de ser lo que todos los vampiros buscan… ¿y que puedo hacer ahora siendo inmortal… e Isabella solo una simple humana a la que puedo matar si no me controlo? La amo mucho como para correr el riesgo…_

Voten, que si quedan empate no se que voy a hacer DX bueno, les traigo el cap 10 de un giro inesperado

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (a excepción de Flor y Cody que pertenecen a Crazy2025 (te extraño amiga T.T), Tania que es de Taniushka, Napo que es de Napo_1 y Eli que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios

**Capítulo 10: infiltración, la verdad oculta, jamás lo esperé de ti**

Iban corriendo, entraron a casa de su amiga y entraron a los cuartos de huespedes, pronto Flor salió con una falda negra, botas negras, blusa negra con guantes normales negros y cinturón con un minichaleco gris, estaba lista para la acción, luego salió Napo con un pantalón negro, camisa negra, guantes negros, gafas a juego y un cinturón gris

-¿lista Flor? –interrogó Napo, Flor acentó con la cabeza y ambos salieron pronto de la casa de Eli, iban a retrasar lo mas que se pudiera a los chicos

*Con Eli*

Iba sentada un poco impaciente, no sabía como sentirse realmente, si impaciente, confiada, ansiosa o algo por el estilo, solo sabía que debía llegar rápido, de pronto oyó

-Eli –llamó James

-¿si James? –preguntó Eli, James se puso serio.

-viniste sin la autoricación de mi tío, ¿verdad? –quizo saber James, Eli suspiró.

-Amo a papá, pero debe entender que si su forma de protegerme es alejarme de quienes quiero… solo va a lastimarme mas –comentó Eli un poco triste

-es cierto, tu padre tiene una manera erronea de protegerte, pero debes entender que él te ama y por eso hace lo que hace… por ti –aclaró James, Eli sonrió

-Gracias James, eres genial –comentó Eli mejor, James rió

-lo sé –agregó divertido, pasaron los minutos y pronto las horas, dos para ser exactos, Eli al fin estaba sobre Danville, cuando estuvo en una buena posición y el jet a la velocidad indicada se lanzó en paracaídas, se abrió y empezó a descender, los vio a todos salir de la casa Flynn-Fletcher .

-¡¿A dónde dijo el conde? –exclamó, todos alzaron la mirada y la vieron como si se tratase de un fantasma, Eli tocó suelo y miró a todos, iban vestidos exactamente iguales, como agentes secretos.

-muy bien amigos, tenemos trabajo por hacer aquí –sin mas que decir empezaron a correr hacia donde creían podría estar el posible escondite.

-¿por qué sospechan del muelle? –quizo saber Candace, Eli, Flor y Napo callaron un momento, siguieron corriendo.

-conocemos la historia del sujeto que secuestró a Phineas… -dijo algo vacilante Elizabeth, todos se quedaron sin habla.

-¿a que se refieren? –interrogó Isabella

-hace unos años salió en un periódico que un tipo que se llamaba a sí mismo doctor Nigthborn había intentado experimentar con seres humanos para crear al ser perfecto, había buscado a sujetos que tuvieran cada cualidad necesaria… creo que quiere repetir la historia pero esta vez no necesitará tantos sujetos de prueba –explicaba Eli

-¿por qué piensas eso, Eli? –quiso saber Napo, no conocía a fondo la historia de Phineas y Ferb a diferencia de Eli.

-piénsenlo, analisemos un momento a Phineas –empezó Eli

-¿Qué hay con él? –quiso saber Isabella.

-mas bien, que no hay en él… como tu bien sabras, Phineas tiene un gran cerebro, es bueno con la ingeniería, domina los deportes, sabe tocar casi todos los instrumentos… sin mencionar sus cualidades unicas… y ahora vamos a analizar a Ferb, se preguntarán ¿analizar que? Empezaré con que Ferb es capaz de decir mucho sin decir nada porque es capaz de decirlo todo con una mirada, no todos tienen ese talento, Ferb también es extremadamente fuerte, es inteligente y maneja muchisimas lenguas, sin mencionar que sabe hablar marciano y para finalizar ambos tienen algo en común, sus peculiares apariencias físicas, se complementan uno a otro –decía Eli

-como el ying y el yang –concluyó mas simple Napo, ninguno de los otros podía articular palabra.

-y si pudieramos poner todo esto en un solo cuerpo… sería el ser perfecto… -concluyó Isabella en un murmullo

-exacto… ahora debemos apresurarnos, debo tomar cartas en el asunto lo mas pronto posible –concluyó Eli, siguieron corriendo sin preguntar mas, después de largo rato de correr llegaron por fin a donde esperaban llegar, era la guarida de Nightborn, era tiempo de enfrentarse a él.

-muy bien, Napo, nos guiarás a partir de aquí –ordenó Eli

-sí –respondió Napo

-esperen, ¿Dónde se ha metido Flor? –quizo saber Django que venía con ellos

-eso es una buena pregunta Django, la iré a buscar, sigan sin mi –y sin decir mas fue hasta el bosque que estaba cercano ahí, los demás entraron tratando de no ser descubiertos o llamar la atención, había algo raro ahí, no habían guardias ni nada por el estilo, algo estaba mal.

*con Flor*

-_¿Dónde se metió Cody? Le dije que tenía que estar aquí lo más pronto posible _–pensó molesta Flor, después de un rato llegó el can.

-siento llegar tarde Flor, pasó algo en el camino con Perry –dijo el pequeño perrito

-_Si claro. Y yo soy la reina de Tihuana _–pensó la chica algo enfadada, le hizo una seña con la cabeza y su collar brillo mientras que Cody finalmente giraba un monton de veces para dejar ver a Disteny y a Luck Can.

-bien Luck can, tenemos trabajo por hacer –dijo Disteny, el can acensó, los dos emprendieron vuelo

*con Napo*

-tenemos que seguir en linea recta por todo el sitio si queremos encontrar a los chicos –dijo Napo, de pronto oyó un quejido por parte de Candace

-¿Qué pasó Candace? –preguntó Isabella

-me acabo de tropezar con ese hilo… ¿un hilo? –preguntó extrañada

-¡un hilo! –exclamaron todos entendiendo que era una trampa, en efecto el suelo se abrió y empezaron a deslizarce por un tuner por todo el sitio hasta que calleron en una celda con barrotes muy resistentes.

-¿quén ha sido? –interrogó furioso Django

-eh sido yo mocoso, ¿algún problema? –preguntó una sombra, Napo puso un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Nigthborn! –exclamó Napo

-muy listo agente N –dijo el doctor

-¿agente N? –preguntaron al unísolo todos

-no se de que me hablas –trató de aparentar Napo

-oh por favor, ¿tus amiguitos no saben que eres un agente secreto? –cuestionó irónicamente Nightborn

-¡calla! ¡Calla de una vez! –ordenó Napo furioso

-ups, solté la sopa antes de tiempo ¿verdad? Jajajaja te lo mereces por entrometido –cantó victoria Nigthborn

-¡suéltalos a todos Nigthborn! –exclamó Disteny entrando en la habitación

-oblígame niña –desafió Nigthborn, de pronto sintió una mordida en la retaguardia, dio un alarido y de ahí salio Luck can

-tenía ganas de morderte amigo –festejó el can

*con Eli*

Iba corriendo, aun no creía lo que había pasado

*Flash back*

Estaba corriendo en el bosque buscando como una psicopata a Flor pero no la encontraba, entonces la vio a lo lejos y vio llegar a cody, iba a acercarse pero entonces vio algo que la dejó pasmada, se escondió detrás de un árbol.

-siento llegar tarde Flor, pasó algo en el camino con Perry –dijo el pequeño perrito, Flor le hizo una seña con la cabeza y su collar brillo mientras que Cody finalmente giraba un monton de veces para dejar ver a Disteny y a Luck Can.

-bien Luck can, tenemos trabajo por hacer –dijo Disteny, el can acensó, los dos emprendieron vuelo, Eli estaba pasmada de la sorpresa, calló de rodillas, no sabía que pensar o que hacer.

*Fin del flash back*

Ahora eso no importaba, solo quería encontrar a Ferb y poder darle un beso de verdadero amor, escuchó explosiones

-¿Qué rayos? –se preguntó, a penas llegó al sitio vio como Disteny era dejada inconsciente y al poco rato Luck can.

-¡no! ¡Chicos! –exclamó preocupada, Nigthborn la notó.

-¡te mataré por esto Nightborn! –amenazó Eli, corrió hacia él pero entonces el doctor le interceptó un golpe antes de que ella hiciese lo mismo, se quedó sin aliento, cayó de rodillas y Nigthborn le dio una patada mandandola arrastrandose por los suelos.

-te… aniquilaré… -oyeron todos, entonces vieron hacia donde creyeron oir la voz pero no encontraron a nadie, Eli que estaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia murmuró.

-Fe… Ferb –murmuró Eli, era cierto, miraron arriba y ahí estaba Ferb atado en el techo junto a Phineas.

-tócala de nuevo… y te… pesará –amenazó Ferb

-Libera… a mi Izzy –ordenó Phineas levemente

-oh, me ha llamado "su Izzy" –comentó Isabella emocionada

-eh, que no es momento de emocionarce, debemos buscar la forma de cómo bajarlos y como sacarnos de peligro –dijo Baljeet, todos estaban debanandose los sesos para saber que hacer pero nada se les ocurría, de pronto vieron una exploción y por ahí entró un hombre que aunque mayor parecía no tener mas de 37 años

-¡Nigthborn, pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi hija! –exclamó, el doctor dio un gruñido

-podré con estos beyacos pero no puedo contra ti –sin mas que decír abentó dos esferas en el suelo y de esta apareció una cortina de humo que cubrio el lugar, cuando se disipó el tipo no estaba, tras liberar a los chicos atender a Eli y todo lo demás prudente todos se saludaron pero Eli estaba hablando a parte con su padre.

-me desobedeciste, ¿sabes que consequencias te traerá? –quiso saber el superior

-lo se señor –dijo Eli

-debería castigarte severamente por esto –dijo el superior, Ferb alcanzó a oír esto ultimo y se acercó para decir.

-con su permiso señor, creo que no se deberá preocupar mas por eso –dijo Ferb, los otros dos se quedaron pasmados.

-¡que dices? ¡De que hablas Ferb? –quizo saber Eli, Ferb suspiró y se la llevó a parte

-no debes seguir conmigo –le dijo sin rodeos, Eli se quedó sin habla, estaba estupefacta.

-no… no Ferb, quiero estár contigo –le reprocho

-no debes, solo te causo problemas –añadió el peliverde

-¡no, es alrevés! ¡Tu resuelves mis problemas, Ferb te amo, no quiero dejarte! –exclamó histérica Eli, Ferb puso un gesto triste.

(escuchen aléjate de mi de Camila)

Ferb: Alejate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.

Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.

Alejate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.

(Phineas reconoce la canción y empieza a cantarla por inercia)

Phineas: La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

Un Angel te cuida...

Ambos: Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

Ambos: Y alejate de mi amor...

Ferb: Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

Ambos: Si aun no me lo crees amor...

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

Ferb: veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir

a quien mas quiero..(X2)

(los ojos de Eli se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas)

Ferb: (con tristeza) Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco

quiciera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto

Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.

Phineas: (mira con tristeza la escena) La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

Un Angel te cuida...

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

Ambos: Y alejate de mi amor...

Ferb: Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

Ambos: Si aun no me lo crees amor...

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

Ferb: veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir

a quien mas quiero..

Ambos: Y alejate de mi amor...

Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

Ambos: Si aun no me lo crees amor...

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

Ferb: veras que soy realmente bueno

en engañar y hacer sufrir

a quien mas quiero..(X2)

cuando Ferb terminó de cantar, los ojos de Eli estaban anegados en lagrimas, Ferb se sentía como un idiota al haberle hecho llorar pero cuando levantó su mano para intentar ponerla sobre la mejilla de Eli esta fue mas veloz y levantó su mano para propinarle una bofetada a Ferb, todos, incluso Erick, se quedaron sumamente rigidos y congelados.

-¡has sido mi primer amor, me importas tonto! –gritó Eli, todos se quedaron en silencio- si no lo hicieras, ¿crees que me ubiera arriesgado a recibir un castigo de mi padre? ¿Crees que ubiera venido de París a rescatarte o por lo menos intentarlo? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-pero… yo… -a penas logró decir Ferb

-¡creí que lo entenderías!... –hace una pausa para mirarle triste-creí… que serías diferente… -sin mas que decir Elizabeth salió corriendo fuera de ahí, el superior estaba a punto de moverse pero…

-¡espere! –exclamó Phineas- déjemo a mi –y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo tras ella, ¿Qué planeará?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Capitulo 10, espero les guste :D y voten por la encuesta de dos :D, en enero traigo los resultados


	13. te perdono

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (a excepción de Flor y Cody que pertenecen a Crazy2025, Tania que es de Taniushka, Napo que es de Napo_1 y Eli que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios

**Capítulo 11: te perdono… pero bésame**

Eli corría a todo lo que las piernas le daban, no quería saber nada de Ferb ni de nadie, solo quería huír y esfumarce de la faz de la tierra, corrió hasta llegar a una bodega, tenía una hermosa vista del cielo nocturno, se sentía herida y despreciada y tan pronto llegó se sentó en el pasto a pensar lo que había pasado pues aun no asimilaba toda la situación ya que todo había pasado tan rápido que a duras penas solo pudo hacertar sus emociones de dolor… de solo recordarlo ese dolor se volvió a apoderar de ella, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar a lágrima viva, de pronto sintió como era rodeada por unos brazos desde su espalda, bajó la mirada y reconoció aquellos brazos en seguida, era Phineas, este se recostó en su espalda tratando de hacerle saber que no debía llorar, que él estaba ahí para aliviar su dolor, como lo haría un hermano… en este caso un hermano menor tomando en cuenta que Eli es un año mayor que Phineas pero uno menor que Ferb.

-para de llorar… por favor… -le susurró Phineas, Eli puso suavemente sus manos sobre los brazos de Phineas y dijo.

-eres el mejor… hermanito… -le dijo de pronto, a Phineas eso le llegó como balde de agua fría, pero le complació un poco el oírle llamarlo así, sonrió.

-sabes que no fue la intención de Ferb herirte, eres lo mas importante en su mundo –empezó Phineas

-claro… solo lo hizo porque no sabe lo que siento –alegó algo molesta Eli

-tienes que entender… que cuando Ferb actua sin pensar puede llegar a ser un total tonto, pero él te ama y porque te ama es que no quiere que tengas mas problemas con tu padre, no soporta oírte o verte triste ni siquiera imaginarte llorando –explicaba Phineas, él mas que nadie conocía a Ferb.

-Pero Phineas… me duele –alegó Eli, Phineas la miró a los ojos y le dijo.

-duele porque lo amas… y a veces ese dolor significa amor verdadero… te lo digo por experiencia propia, seguro que lastimé muchas veces a Isabella aunque fuera accidental, pero lo hice, por eso me dí cuenta que la amo, porque cuando la lastimaba, me lastimaba a mí mismo –agregó Phineas, Eli sonrió

-sabes de romance Phineas… mucho –le dijo divertida Eli

-sí, lo sé –tonteó un poco Phineas para animarla.

*Por otro lado*

-Ferb… ¿Por qué lo hisiste? Heriste a Eli y muy grave –preguntaba Isabella, Ferb calló.

-no soporto saber que tiene problemas y que el causante de esto soy yo, me parte el corazón oírla llorar –explicaba Ferb, tenía un tono que denotaba una viva culpa

-tú no eres quien causa sus problemas, además es normal que te sientas así pero entiende que como novios van a tener problemas y dificultades como todos, no son los únicos que han pasado por eso, además piensa que no será ni la primera ni la última vez que deban pasar por esto, tienen que estar juntos para superar y sobrellevar todo –explicaba Isabella, Ferb cayó

-creo que… -dijo de pronto Ferb- sabes mas de lo que aparentas

-soy una chica, que puedo decir –respondió Isabella- entonces… ¿Qué harás? –preguntó, Ferb se quedó pensando y empezó a caminar hacia donde había visto ir a Phineas, Isabella empezó a seguirlo, por otro lado el superior con Flor y Napo estaban platicando

-superior, incluso Flor y yo sabemos que lo que usted hizo, sin ofender, pero fue una idiotez, si Elizabeth quiere estar con Ferb es porque así lo dicta el corazon, el que haya venido a rescatarlo debe ser suficiente prueba de que esto es mas grande que el mismo amor –decía Napo, Flor asentó con una mirada un poco triste

-… pueden tener razón, pero no quiero que la lastimen… -comentaba el superior

-no diga tonterías, haciendo esto no la lastimará Ferb pero la lastima usted, su propio padre, así que no sé lo que piense pero debe dejar que ella decida por su cuenta, solo de esta forma Elizabeth puede ser enteramente feliz, tomando sus deciciones por su propia cuenta, además usted mejor que nadie sabe que Ferb es un modelo que chico, es recto y ademas de eso está dispuesto a proteger a quienes ama, dele una oportunidad –comentaba Napo, Flor y él pusieron un rostro suplicante, el superior miró a ambos, era cierto, para los amigos de su hija era importante verla siempre felíz, el superior suspiró y finalmente dijo.

-solo una oportunidad –comentó, Napo y Flor casi saltaron de alegría pero no podían frente a su superior- volvamos a casa, esperaremos a Elizabeth allá.

-¡Si señor! –dijo Napo, Flor solo se cuadró con una sonrisa, Flor sacó su celular y envio un mensaje a Eli para despues cerrar el celular y los tres emprendieron el camino a casa

*con Eli*

Se sentía un poco mejor despues de toda la charla que había tenido con Phineas y esto la aliviaba mucho, le llegó el mensaje y después de leerlo guardó su celular.

-Phineas… gracias –le dijo Eli, Phineas sonrió anchamente, se sentía feliz de haberla podido ayudar y haberla hecho sonreir, sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de ponerse de pie e ir a reunirse con los otros de pronto alguien pasó entre ellos y tomó del brazo a Eli elevandola por los aires, era Nigthborn con una Jet bag

-¡Eli! –exclamó Phineas, de pronto sintió un escalosfrío detrás de él, se giró y habían unos robots esperando a que hiciera cualquier moviomientro para atacarlo, Phineas se giró completamente y se puso en guardia y uno a uno se enfrentó con los robots, pero Nigthborn se perdía de vista, en eso Ferb e Isabella llegaron y Phineas rápidamente le dirigio una mirada preocupada a Ferb y le señaló con la cabeza a donde estaba Nigthborn, Ferb se encolerizó por lo ocurrido ya que bastante malo era que la aya lastimado por accidente y que ahora un loco quiera intentar llevarsela, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue pedirle algo que Phineas llevaba, este se lo lanzó, era un cubo y al presionar un boton salio una especie de tabla, se montó en ella y trató de darle alcance, al ver que se le podía escapar, se agachó y cogió las agujetas de ambos zapatos y atándolas formó un lazo con el que logró coger a Nigthborn del brazo, Ferb de un tirón lo hizo perder el equilibrio y soltar a Eli, tan pronto notó este detalle fue por ella, estaba bien. Solo había perdido el conocimiento por el susto, sin embargo abrió los ojos

-… F… Ferb… -dijo dificilmente. Se abrazó a él suavemente y ahí quedó con esa sensación de seguridad, Ferb se sintió bien y a la vez mal, pero primero tenía que hacer algo con Nigthbor, así que empezó a deslizarce entre las maquinas que todas las bodegas suelen tener y cuando tubo la oportunidad se escondió sin que Nigthborn los viera, entonces Nightborn creyendo haberlos perdido se marchó rápido, Ferb suspiró tranquilo y para cersiorarse procedió con cuidado al volver con Phineas, al regresar los Robots estaban hechos escombros y Phineas estaba en el suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire e Isabella a su lado.

-me alegra ver que están bien –comentó Phineas cuando sintió su respiración volver a la normalidad.

-quisiera que nos dejaran solos –pidió Ferb

-está bien. Pero por favor, piensa en lo que haces o lo que haras –pidió Isabella, ayudó a Phineas a ponerse de pie y dejaron a Ferb solo con Eli, la sentó en el suelo y esperó a que esta despertara, tiempo después Eli empezó a abrir los ojos, le dolía todo.

-agh! Mi cabeza –dijo como por inercia, miró a todos lados para encontrar a Ferb a su lado mirando pensativamente al cielo, profirió un grito horrible, Ferb de inmediato puso su mano sobre la boca de Eli.

-calmate, soy yo –le dijo Ferb, Eli pareció mas calmada así que la soltó- quería hablar contigo… acerca de lo que dije

-déjalo, ya dijiste bastante –dijo Eli con la mirada ensombrecida, de pronto Ferb la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, Eli se quedó sin habla.

(Escuchen bésame de Camila)

-me equivoqué, te necesito –agregó Ferb, Eli sintió sus mejillas calentarse

-pero… ¿Por qué…? –preguntó Eli

-no soporto verte, hacerte o imaginarte llorar –comenzó, Eli recordó lo que Phineas le había dicho- pero entendí, o me hicieron entender que siempre va a haber obstaculos que deberemos enfrentar juntos, entendí que en vez de protegerte te lastimaba, y lo que menos quiero es lastimar a la primera persona que en serio eh amado.

-ni yo soporto que la primera persona de la que realmente me eh enamorado crea que me hace daño, así que por eso no daba credito a que pensases que es así

-entonces… ¿me perdonas? –preguntó Ferb

-te perdono –le respondió, quedaron en silencio ambos, Ferb la separó de sí y notó que estaba llorando, le tomó el rostro con las manos, y en un lento movimiento la besó, y entendió que eso era lo unico que valia la pena, poderla besar y que los problemas debían encararlos juntos, así que resolverían primero el del padre de Eli, después de lo que pareció una eternidad se separaron

-volvamos a casa, sus padres deben de estar muy preocupados, Nightborn les dejó una nota de secuestro –dijo Eli, Ferb se quedó en blanco

-¿Qué? –fue lo unico que pudo articular para ponerse de pie y ayudar a Eli, encontraron a Phineas e Isabella y los cuatro emprendieron la marcha de regreso, mientras Phineas dejaba a Isabella Ferb dejaba a Eli.

-¿segura que estarás bien? –preguntó preocupado Ferb

-no es la primera vez que me tengo que enfrentar a algo como esto así que puedes estar tranquilo –comentó Elizabeth, se dieron un beso rápido y Eli vio a Ferb alejarse antes de entrar a su casa.

(Dejen de escuchar la música)

Finalmente cuando entró estaban en la sala el superior con Napo y Flor sin contar a Cody.

-superior –dijo Eli cuadrándose, el superior suspiró

-Eli necesitamos hablar… pero de padre a hija –concluyó la frase Erick

-¿de que se trata? –preguntó Eli, Erick suspiró.

-¿Qué tanto amas a ese muchacho? –preguntó su padre, Eli se quedó sin palabras.

-esa pregunta es necia, viste que hasta fui capaz de venir hasta aquí sin tu consentimiento a salvar a Ferb y tambien a Phineas a quien ya considero como mi hermano menor –respondió Eli

-con que hermano menor ¿eh? –dijo en tono ausente Erick

-no podía permitir que les pasara nada malo, entiendeme padre –continuó Eli

-lo sé… es mas fuerte que el mismo amor –dijo de nuevo ausente Erick

-¿ah? –cuestionó Eli

-nada, en fin, está bien, puedes quedarte en Danville, pero te harás responsable del reclutamiento de esos dos, y quiero platicar también con Ferb por la mañana, estoy seguro de que deben estar ocupados con sus padres –dijo Erick

-yo también lo creo –agregó divertida Eli para abrazar a su padre- gracias papá

*con Phineas y Ferb*

-¡mis niños! –dijo entre lagrimas Linda

-tranquila mamá estamos bien –respondió Phineas mientras Ferb levantaba el pulgar, la señora Flynn abrazó a ambos por igual

-¿Cómo pudieron salir de ese peligroso sitio? Aun no había llegado la policia para inspeccionar la casa –cuestionó Linda

-Candace junto con los otros nos salvaron, es por ellos que estamos aquí en una sola pieza –respondió Phineas.

-¡Candace! ¿a quienes pusiste en riesgo? –preguntó molesta Linda

-mamá, no puse en riesgo a nadie, sabíamos lo que hacíamos, sin contar que fuimos Jeremy y yo como adultos y además el padre de Eli que me imagino debe ser una especie de policía vino también a rescatarnos –explicaba Candace

-debes estar bromeando, Elizabeth está en París –dijo Linda

-no, vinieron con ayuda del tío de Eli que es piloto de jets y llegaron a salvarnos, ahora están en su casa –dijo Ferb

-no importa como fue pero me alegro de que estén aquí, iré a ver a su padre, suban a dormir –ordenó Linda ya mas tranquila

-si mamá –obedeció Phineas, los tres hermanos se despidieron y subieron a sus cuartos a dormir, sin embargo antes de que Ferb se fuera a dormir sonó su telefono, respondió

-¿hola? –respondió Ferb

-_¡Mi padre lo aceptó! _–gritó Eli por la bocina, tan algo que Ferb se apartó con una sonrisa el telefono, estaba feliz.

-me parece estupendo, sin embargo algo me dice que aun no acabas –sospechó Ferb

-_quiere hablar contigo hacerca del tema, quisiera que consideraras también sobre lo que te dije hace un tiempo atrás _–sugirió Eli

-esta bien, ¿para cuando es la cita? –preguntó Ferb

-_Para este fin de semana _–respondio Eli

-Perfecto, faltan cuatro días, me parece bien –respondió Ferb

-_hablaremos mañana. Pero te amo, gracias por salvarme _–comentó Eil

-y yo a ti, no fue nada –respondió Ferb, colgó, es noche dormiría placidamente y mas tranquilo sobre todo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno, espero les aya gustado, actualizaré de a poquito porque ando atrasada con muchos dibujos del deviantart por eso jijijiji xD nos veremos prontos


	14. ¿secuestro?

¡Yo! (saludo japones para amigos y conocidos) a todos les traigo mis ultimos capitulos de este mi fanfic y de muchos otros que eh tenido pendiente, quiero recomendar los fanfics de una recien llegada de nombre Agatalapinguina, nena, te has ganado mi respeto con solo dos fanfics (porque solo dos eh leido xD) =D!

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb (a excepción de Flor y Cody que pertenecen a Crazy2025, Tania que es de Taniushka, Napo que es de Napo_1 y Eli que es mía) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios

**Capítulo 12: ¿un secuestro? ¡La decición temprana de Ferb!**

Era un día tranquilo, habían pasado ya dos días del trago amargo que habían vivido por culpa del loco de Nightborn, Eli estaba en un sitio donde la unica luz que había era la que la iluminaba a ella.

-¿entonces? –quizo saber alguien

-aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongan, señores –respondió Eli, en esos momentos era juzgada por los generales de la OWCA y junto a ellos estaba tambien Erick sin mencionar a Monograma y a Tom

-¿Por qué lo hizo, agente E? –preguntó otro

-porque es mi responsabilidad, a mi me asignaron el caso y como tal voy a continuarlo hasta el final –respondió Eli

-¿sabe que se ha enfrentado al que se ha vuelto el criminal mas peligroso de este sitio? –preguntó un tercero

-lo sé señor, pero también deben entender, que cuando hay alguien se hace lo imposible por esa persona, ademas no me perdonaría si alguien sale lastimado por culpa mía, pero tampoco quiero una inútil venganza que no me llevará a ningun lado –respondió Elizabeth, todos se quedaron asombrados por las palabras tan serias de la joven agente, uno chasqueó los dedos y una luz se encendió detrás de ella, había ahí una recamara

-agente, sabe lo que es eso y quiero que lo haga ahora –ordenó el que estaba en el centro

-si señor, como guste –comentó Eli para caminar hasta allá, pero en el trayecto sacó un celular con unos audifonos y se los puso, entró a la camara y luego de eso se cerró la puerta

-¿y eso para qué? –preguntó uno refiriendose a los audifonos

-ya lo verá –respondió Erick, Monograma y Tom sonrieron porque despues de todo ellos ya lo sabían, entonces dentro de la capsula Eli programó su lista, una que decía "batalla" y el simulador fue encendido dejando ver un especie de sitio desolado donde habían muchisimos ninjas y samurais con armas y espadas, el del centro le dio una señal para que iniciase y Eli asentó, entonces la lista empezó a sonar y una de las primeras tenía por nombre "Be somewhere" de Buzy, entonces hizo un leve movimiento al son de la musica, empezó a moverse como si bailara de una forma gracíl y los ninjas la empezaron a atacar con las espadas, pero Eli esquivaba y golpeaba al son de la musica como si bailara, giraba para agacharse y luego eztendía rapidamente con el puño y luego giraba para conectarle a otro una patada, rápidamente ya tenía en el suelo a la mitad de enemigos

-nada mal –dijo uno de los presentes, Erick sonrió como si supiera lo que venía, Eli no notó que úno venía por su espalda pero de pronto miró al suelo y vio una sombra, se inclinó hacia delante mientras levantaba una pierna que impactó fuertemente contra el guerrero y uno a uno fue dejando inconsciente a cada enemigo e incluso tomó la espada y empezó a luchar con ella pero tan pronto vio un arco y flecha dejó de lado la espada y lo tomó para en él tensar una flecha y soltarla, pronto esa flecha atravesó a un par y con ello derrotó a los ultimos que quedaban en pie

-simulación terminada, rango de entrenamiento… ¡¿S? –exclamó sorprendido el controlador del emulador

-¡imposible! –Exclamó el que estaba al centro- ¡solo unos pocos han conseguido ese rango en ese nivel!

-mi hija puede hacer lo que se proponga –comentó orgulloso Erick

-esta bien, será reasignada a ese caso, pero no queremos mas fallos –advirtió, aun sorprendido, uno de los presentes

-¡gracias señor! –dijo de una manera formal Eli

-puede retirarse agente –dijo otro

-¡Si, con su permiso! –exclamó Eli para sonreirle a los presentes de una manera que hechizaría a aquel que mirara su rostro y finalmente retirarse

-eh de admitir Erick, criaste bien a tu hija –dijo uno

-y ahora es hecha y derecha, le dejaremos pasar esta pero solo por su rango –agregó otro

-gracias señores –contestó Erick

-bueno, espero grandes cosas de ella –dijo el otro

-si, pero ¿Por qué pelea con musica? –preguntó un tercero

-porque el ritmo hace fluir sus emociones –respondió Erick para soltar una risa- es una mala costumbre suya

*por otro lado*

Eli caminaba alegremente hasta llegar al patio de la residencia Flynn-Fletcher, tocó la puerta suavemente y fue atendida por Linda

-Elizabeth, ¿Cómo te va? –preguntó animada la mujer

-bien, se ve muy bien hoy, señora Flynn-Fletcher –comentó alegremente Eli

-¿vienes a ver a Ferb? –preguntó la mujer un poco pícara

-de hecho hoy vengo a ver a ambos, necesito hablar con mi hermanito y con Ferb –agregó Eli un poquitin sonrojada, la señora Linda miró a la niña con ternura para decir

-bueno, Ferb se enfermó de gripe esta mañana, no es nada serio, y en cuanto a Phineas le hace compañía para que Ferb no se fastidie de estar solo, aunque creo que te espera tengo entendido que tendrá una cita con Isabella esta tarde –agregó emocionada Linda

-entiendo… si mal no recuerdo Ferb me dijo que tiene clase de cocina hoy, ¿verdad? –cuestionó Eli

-vaya, a pesar de ser pequeña eres inteligente –concluyó Linda

-¡no, no! –Se apresuró a decir Eli sonrojada mientras miraba a la señora- solo que Ferb me dijo que anda en clases de cocina, pero si lo que le precocupa es dejar solo a su hijo Ferb eso tiene solución, si usted gusta me puedo quedar a cuidar de él mientras Phin tiene su cita con Izzy

-¡te lo agradecería un montón! –Dijo la señora Flynn-Fletcher, pronto oyeron la bocina de un auto y ambas se voltearon para ver uno en la acera- oh, es Charlene –comentó Linda, pero entonces ambas vieron a una chica de cabello café y traje negro estilo punk bajarce del auto y aproximarse a ella.

-Buenas, soy Vanessa la hija de Charlene, también soy amiga de Ferb y me enteré que está enfermo –se presentó Vanessa, Eli sintió que algo no iba bien pero no intervino

-oh si, pasa querida, la habitación de Ferb esta subiendo la escalera a la derecha –comentó Linda

-con su permiso –culminó Vanessa para pasar al lado de Linda y Eli, esta última se sintió de pronto asustada

-entonces Eli, cuento contigo, sabes donde está todo lo de primeros auxilios, ¿no? –preguntó para confirmar Linda

-si señora Flynn-Fletcher, déjelo en mis manos, no por nada mi padre es doctor –comentó Eli para guiñar un ojo

-¿tu padre es doctor? –preguntó extrañada Linda, según había dicho Candace era una especie de policía, Eli supuso a que venía la pregunta y dijo

-hizo el servicio militar en Ecuador cuando estuvimos allá y luego acabó eso terminó sus estudios médicos, mi abuelo le enseñó todo lo que sabía en cuanto a medicina y él está haciendo lo mismo conmigo y es muy interesante –respondió Eli tratando de que no parezca la gran cosa, pero luego pensó-_ y también trato de ser alguien capaz de proteger a quienes ama_

-comprendo, entonces tenemos a un medico confiable cerca, ojalá alguna vez hable con tu padre, bueno cuida de mi hijo –comentó Linda para salir y subirse al auto de Charlene, ambas partieron a su clase de cocina y Eli entró en la casa Flynn-Fletcher, iba subiendo cuando se detubo a oir una interesante charla

-Ferb, que pinta tienes –decía Vanessa, pasó un momento y oyó- bueno como sea, vine a cuidarte hasta que te pongas mejor, tranquilo estas en buenas manos o eso espero –comentó, ambos rieron y Eli se quedó sin decir nada, tampoco se atrevió a entrar así que dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras para ir a la sala y sentarse en el sofá, de pronto apareció Phineas

-oh, hola Eli, ¿vienes a ver a Ferb? –preguntó Phineas con su animo de siempre

-venía pero está ocupado supongo –dijo con un toque acido en la voz Eli

-tranquila, le puedo decir que estas aquí –insistió Phineas, parecía no notar lo que pasaba con Eli, lo cual es totalmente normal en él después de todo

-no pasa nada Phineas, solo lo vigilaré a la distancia por si me llega a necesitar, se lo prometí a tu mamá para que pudieras salir con libertad –comentó Eli, Phineas se puso como tomate

-hay mamá –dijo para llevar una mano contra su cara, en eso salió Candace de la cocina

-hola Eli, ¿Qué estás tramando Phineas? –preguntó Candace, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad

-iré a ver a Isabella para dar una vuelta juntos –respondió Phineas

-¡Ajá!... espera… ¿Qué? –preguntó asombrada Candace

-pues lo que oíste, saldré con Isabella –repitió Phineas con mucha naturalidad, Candace entrecerró los ojos

-te estaré vigilando –agregó decidida Candace

-creo que sería mejor que vigiles a Ferb, digo él es el enfermo aquí –comentó Phineas despreocupadamente como suele ser él

-eso haré –comentó Candace cautelosamente, subió las escaleras, despues de verla irse Phineas prosiguió

-bueno, es hora de que me valla, ¿segura que estás bien? –preguntó Phineas

-segura –respondió Eli, Phineas sonrió y abrió la puerta para salir y cerrarla tras de sí, Eli miró sus pies mientras seguía sentada- Ferb… -dijo en un susurro un poco triste, mientras arriba

-parece que la fiebre te ah bajado –comentaba Vanessa mirando el termometro, Ferb asentó cuando de repente Candace entró en el cuarto y miró a la acompañante de Ferb

-oh, Vanessa, que gusto verte por aquí, ¿estás de visita? –preguntó Candace

-venía a ver como seguía el enfermo y parece que por ahora no hay ningun problema del cual preocuparse –añadió Vanessa

-oh, muchas gracias aunque en serio no deviste tomarte tantas molestias –agregó Candace

-no te preocupes, Ferb es mi amigo –respondió Vanessa, pasadas un par de horas Ferb ya parecía estar mejor.

-bueno creo que mi trabajo terminó –decía Vanessa levantandose

-gracias –comentó Ferb, le parecía extraño no haber visto a Elizabeth, entonces Vanessa dijo

-no hay que darlas pero para la proxima cuidate mejor –dijo Vanessa, se quedaron ambos en silencio y luego Vanessa se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ferb, casi en la comisura de los labios, Eli iba subiendo y cuando llegó a la puerta se topó con la escena, Vanessa y Ferb la miraron, esta sonrió tímidamente

-yo, lo siento no pensé que… es solo que yo… -hizo una breve pausa y bajando la mirada dijo- lo siento –repitió, caminó y escucharon que bajaba la escalera a paso relajado, Ferb supuso que no pasaba nada pero algo dentro de él lo ponía en alerta, a Eli por otro lado le sonó el reloj muñequera y sin ganas lo respondió

-¿Digame, superior? –respondió Eli

-Agente E, queremos que vaya a una misión ahora mismo de infiltración, así que le dejamos el mapa del sitio programado en su reloj, suerte agente E –dijo para cortar la comunicación, Eli sonrió de una manera poco común y corrió a su casa, ahí en un dos por tres estubo vestida con su traje de misiones, dio un giro medio emocionado y luego tras ponerce en cima su equipo salió animada a la misión, tendría por fin con quien descargar su rabia, llegó al sitio que era una exportadora que había en Danville y tan pronto puso el pie en el sitio, como en el simulador se puso sus audifonos y esta vez la canción que empezó a sonar fue una de nombre its my life de Bon Jovi y empezó su misión (nota: si quieren pueden ponerla y oirla)

-a jugar –dijo Eli para ponerse en posición, entonces por un lado del edificio llegó, miró para todos lados y luego sacó la reja del aire y se metió a los ductos, miraba su reloj y los caminos y de pronto por un hueco de la ventila vio lo que transportaban

-armas ilegales –susurró de forma casi inaudible, se sentó sin hacer el mas minimo ruido y sacó su telefono para teclear un mensaje y enviarlo, al poco instante le llegó la contestación que solo tenía una palabra "¡arrestalos!" Eli sonrió de forma maliciosa al leer esa respuesta, entonces quitó silenciosamente la reja de la ventila y bajó por ahí por detrás de una caja, miró de un lado a otro y vio que habían diez tipos y uno que debía de ser el cabezilla, este caminó sin saber hacia ella y cuando nadie, ni el propio sujeto miraba lo jaló para taparle la boca y tocarle con el dedo indice el pecho y con el pulgar el cuello, el tipo calló inconciente y lo esposó poniendo un lado de la esposa en el piel derecho y el otro en la mano izquierda y lo mismo hizo con el otro pie y mano quedando como una X y ahí sacó su placa y gritó

-¡OWCA! ¡Están arrestados por tráfico ilegal de armas! -Exclamó Eli mirando a todos, pronto estubo rodeada, estaba fastidiada- ¡vamos chicos, ahorrenme la fatiga, hoy eh tenido un pésimo día! –pero uno de los tipos se le lanzó y pronto cambió la musica de su celular a Tear it down, empezó a moverse, como en el simulador, al son de la musica mientras golpeaba a los tipos, a uno le pegó con la rodillas un par de veces, en el coro justo uno la iba a golpear pero Eli se deslizó a un lado al son de la musica, hizo un par de piruetas y luego se sacó los audifonos con la musica en la mente y entonces lanzó el celular para envolverle los pies a uno y jalar el cable fuertemente para hacerlo caer

-¡No subestimen a una chica! –dijo Eli victoriosa, uno se barrió con la intención de hacerla caer, cosa que logró pero entonces al instante Eli se impulsó atrás y se levantó de golpe, sonrió y de un golpe en la cara lo dejó inconsciente, amarró a todos los tipos y activó su relo de muñequera

-Superior Erick, misión cumplida –informó Eli

-¿tan rápido? ¿Andas de mal humor? –preguntó Erick arqueando una ceja en la pantalla

-hoy no ha sido mi dia papá, hoy no había payaso para desayunar –comentó Eli relajándose, Erick rió

-tu tienes la culpa por desayunar tantos payasos en las mañanas, te dará un ataque de chistes –bromeó también Erick- como sea, mandaré a los encargados del sitio a que tumben el embarque y arresten a los tipos, buen trabajo hija –sin mas que decir el superior colgó, luego giró la mirada a una foto que estaba en la mesa y dijo- a pesar de que no eras agente y que ella no te conoció… se parece mucho a ti… Nadia –comentó melancólico Erick mientras miraba la foto

*con Eli*

Ya se estaban llevando a los tipos cuando pensó en lo que vió en la mañana, caminaba por las calles de Danville, aun era de día y llegó al parque y pronto empezó a cantar (nota: la canción es 100% mía)

_Desolada está la ciudad…  
una luz, se extingue a lo lejos  
y con ella muere... mi ilusi-ón  
porque él no siente…  
por mí amor_

_Y me siento tan sola y triste…  
y me siento abandonada  
y recuerdo cuanto lo quise…  
pero él ya no siente… nada…_

_Buscaré, la forma de olvidar  
el dolor que hoy tengo dentro  
¿y será que no lo… merezco?  
¿O será que el destino nos quiere separar?_

_Y me siento tan sola y triste…  
me siento, muy decepcionada  
y se extinguen los momentos… felices…  
te tengo… que olvidar… amor_

_Te tengo… que olvidar… amor_

Eli miró al cielo que repentinamente se ponía negro y decidió volver a casa aunque seguía muy deprimida sin embargo justo pasó lo que mas temía, en la entrada la esperaba Ferb, pero había algo en él que le parecía diferente, se detubo frente a él pero en eso oye.

-¡aléjate de él, Eli! –reconoció esa voz en seguida, todo pareció ir lento, cuando se giró hacia donde venía la voz vió a Ferb tratando de correr desesperadamente a ella, pero entonces le aplicaron la misma llave del sueño que ella habría empleado horas antes con el cabezilla de traficantes, cayó sobre el hombro del sujeto misterioso inconciente y este de un salto llegó al techo de una casa, Ferb se quedó pasmado ante la sorpresa y le vio esfumarce, no sabía como reaccionar…

*Flash Back*

-entonces nos veremos después Ferb –se despedía Vanessa para irse y darle un beso en la mejilla, Ferb se sonrojó y la vio irse, esperaba ansioso porque Elizabeth llegase, pero pronto cuando bajó la vista encontró un sobre, tenía como destinatario su nombre y como remitente "anonimo" lo abrió y se quedó helado al leer el contenido del sobre

_Mí querido Ferb:_

_Fuiste muy valiente para haberme desafiado para proteger a la agente E… o debería decir ¿muy estúpido? Pudiste haberla salvado de mí la primera vez, pero eso no se repetirá dos veces, si ya recibiste esto es que tu noviesita esta a punto de ser secuestrada y no hay nada que puedas hacer perdedor, despidete de Elizabeth_

Tan pronto leyó eso Ferb salió corriendo de la casa y se detubo en la acera de la caye cuando vió a Eli y a un Ferb falso…

*Fin del Flash back*

Se puso a pensar en que podía hacer, el tiempo apremiaba, entonces recordó lo que Eli le dijo

*Flash back*

-_si alguna vez me llega a pasar algo… en los matorrales de detrás de mi casa hay una compuerta y un tunel, deslizate por ahí y cuando caigas a un sitio oscuro di que estás ahí porque me ha pasado algo, estoy seguro que pronto sabrás cada entrada a la base de los agentes de la OWCA si es que decides aceptar entra_

*fin del flash back*

-eso es –murmuró Ferb, entonces empezó a correr e hizo lo que Eli le dijo, encontró la compuerta y se deslizó por el tunel, cayó a un sitio oscuro pero pronto se encendió una luz que lo iluminó solo a él

-¿Qué haces aquí? –oyó decir, Ferb se puso firme y dijo

-soy Ferb Fletcher y sé que me quieren dentro de la agencia OWCA y vengo a dar mi respuesta afirmativa a esa proposición –empezó Ferb

-es bueno saberlo –oyó decir

-pero hay otra razon por la que estoy aquí –comentó Ferb presionando el papel de antes en su puño- la agente Elizabeth Cirino ha sido secuestrada y tengo la creencia que el responsable de esto no es otro que Nightborn

-¡¿Qué? –oyó decir, entonces Erick salió de las sombras- ¿estás seguro?

-completamente, me dejó justo antes del secuestro esta nota, y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo –comentó amargamente Ferb

-no había mucho que pudieses hacer sin equipamiento, fuerza y experiencia, eso es lo que te sobra pero sin el equipo jamás podrías haberle seguido la pista, como sea, para tu iniciación tendrás una misión prueba… sabrás de seguro cual es –dijo Erick dándole la espalda

-lo sé, salvar a Elizabeth –respondió Ferb

-si, ven, te daré equipo y quiero asignarte a dos compañeros que conocen mejor la zona –comentó Erick para guiarlo a travez de la guarida, ¿Qué retos le esperan a Ferb?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

En el siguiente episodio…

Ferb corre a travéz de la guarida con sus dos compañeros

_-Hay que hacer algo_

_-será dificil_

_-¡la compuerta se cierra!_

_-es todo lo que tengo que decir_

_-no importa el resto, ahora debemos hacer algo_

**Próximo capítulo de Un giro inesperado en sus capítulos finales: Torre enemiga primera parte**


End file.
